


When Josh Met Donna

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-22
Updated: 2002-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movieOne Fine Day





	1. When Josh Met Donna

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

Josh's Apartment:  
Josh's POV:

BUZZZZZZZZZ

God, I hate alarm clocks! I reach over and smack the dam thing to turn it off. Just five more minutes of sleep, I think as I roll back over without opening my eyes. 

"Daddy!!!" my little eight year old girl squeals with delight as she jumps on my bed. How I raised a daughter who loves the mornings is beyond me. 

"Joanie, daddy's tired. Did Nancy put on the coffee yet?" I ask praying the answer is yes.

"Silly daddy. Don't you remember? Nancy quit last night when you yelled at her again," my daughter reminds me. Oh yeah, I forgot. Nancy is the sixth nanny to quit this year. Apparently its not my daughter who's hard to deal with, it's me. I guess that would account for my inability to keep an assistant too. 

"You know what I'm thinking Joanie?" I ask.

"Starbucks?" she asks.

"Exactly!" I say, smiling at how well my daughter knows me.

"Where they sell the finest muffins in all the land," she says with a grin.

"We'll be sure to get one for you, but I've got a breakfast meeting," I tell her.

"With Grandpa Jed?" she asks. See both of Joanie's biological grandpas are dead so the President and Leo insist that they be called grandpa. 

"And Grandpa Leo, and if I don't get coffee, I'll fall asleep at the table," I say rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Kay, I need a shower. You need to get ready for school," I say as I reluctantly roll out of bed.

"Nice shorts daddy," Joanie says. I glance down at by Disney boxer shorts she gave me for my birthday. I think Sam took her shopping.

"Well, a very pretty little girl gave them to me," I say with a grin.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm eight years old," she tells me 

"Oh and I suppose you're all ready for college?" I tease.

"Yep, Harvard here I come," she says, spinning around to show off her Harvard T-shirt that she wears to bed. I've raised her well.

"Absolutely. Only the best for my little girl," I say.

"DADDY!" she says giving me a look.

"I'm sorry, my big girl," I correct before heading to the shower. When I am dressed and ready to go, I find Joanie all dressed sitting on the couch reading a story book to her favorite stuffed animal, a donkey named Kennedy. 

"Joanie, let's go. We need to stop at Starbucks and we're already running late," I say as I hold her coat out for her. In the car, I ask her about school. Of course she's only in second grade, but she's the smartest one in the class which I'm sure will continue. 

When we get to Starbucks, we have to wait in a long line. Apparently, no one here is sufficiently impressed with the fact that I work in the White House and need to get there for a meeting as soon as possible. When we finally get to the counter, I order the largest coffee possible and a milk and blueberry muffin for Joanie. 

"We still have enough time to get you to school and me to my meeting on time," I say as I glance at my watch.

"We're not going to school," Joanie says.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're going to school," I say.

"No, you need to take me to the dock. We're going on a boat trip all day. Don't you remember?" she asks. I vaguely recall her mentioning that while I was watching CNN last night.

"Of course I remember. That was what I meant. We still have time to get there. Its only 7:45," I say.

"No, its 8. Remember, your watch isn't good. Look at mine," Joanie says as she shows me her pink, plastic Barbie watch which says 8. You'd think that my expensive watch would be more accurate than her plastic one from Target, but oddly its not.

"What time does this boat leave?" I ask.

"8:00," she says. Crap! I put my foot down on the pedal and drive as quickly as possible. There's no way the boat will leave on time, right? This isn't my fault. It's Nancy's job to take Joanie to school in the morning, but that girl was just too sensitive. Its not like I yell all the time. She just took it too personally and quit so now I'm stuck doing this today which I totally don't have time for.

We get to the dock and jump out of the car. I pick up Joanie and begin running toward the boats as quickly as I can since it is now a quarter past eight. As we get closer, I spot the boat filled with kids. Shit! The damn boat appears to be pulling away.

"Hold the boat!!!" I scream. "You forgot a kid!" I holler as I case the boat which has not cleared the dock by several yards and does not appear to be turning around. God damn it! I don't have time for this today. I have a busy day and can't have Joanie under foot in the West Wing. Maybe I can stick her with Ainsley since no one ever goes down there except Sam. While I am contemplating what to do, I notice a blond woman dragging a boy that looks about Joanie's age behind her in another futile attempt to catch the boat. Joanie starts waving to the boy who immediately smiles and waves back. Bingo! I think I just found my way out. Joanie knows this kid who has missed the bus to. His mom is stuck with him so maybe she'll take Joanie too. Putting on my most charming smile, I saunter over toward her. 

* * *

The Docks  
Donna's POV:

DAMN IT!!!!! I SO do not need this today! I stop dragging Luke, since it's obvious that there's no way he's going to be able to go on his field trip today. What am I going to do? I can't bring him to work with me. I have meetings all morning, and I am so behind on paperwork, it's not even funny.

I can't have Luke running around the office, causing havoc. Maybe I can bribe my assistant Michelle to keep an eye on him. I was already running behind this morning because I couldn't get Luke out of bed. He had a nightmare last night, and slept with me. Then, just as I was about to walk out the door, I get a call from my boss, Jake Goddard, from the GDC. He told me that there was an emergency, and I have to get to the office ASAP. I've been working for the Global Defense Council for five years, and normally I love working there, and I've always liked Jake. But today, I would be more than willing to say, "Screw the environment!" and go back to bed. And Jake just made my list. Can you guess that I haven't had my coffee this morning?

Suddenly, I hear a little girl yelling Luke's name. Oh, it's Joanie Lyman. Great! I see her dad is with her. Maybe we can work together to watch the kids today. This is strange. I've never met Joanie's dad before-her nanny is usually the one who picks Joanie up from school, but the man seems oddly familiar.

They start walking towards us, and I see that the man has a definite swagger to his gait. Seems like a really confident guy-even bordering on arrogant. And he has a nice big steaming cup of coffee in his hands. Bastard.

Joanie comes up to us and after she gives me a hug, she says, "Hi Donna! Looks like you and Luke missed the boat just like me and Daddy." Luke and Joanie are good friends at school. They've known each other since kindergarten, and I see her everyday when I drop him off at school. She's called me Donna ever since I could remember. I think it was because she kept calling me "Luke's mom", so I just told her to call me Donna instead.

"Hi, sweetie. Yeah, we missed the boat. Luke and I were running late this morning. I guess you and Luke are going to be spending some extra time together today." Both of them immediately brighten at the prospect, and the two of them start whispering and giggling. I turn my attention to the father. Man, he really DOES look familiar-the unruly hair, the dimpled smile-where have I seen this man before?

He sticks out his hand, and I shake it, with a questioning look in my eyes. He flashes me that smile again and finally introduces himself. 

"Hi, Josh Lyman." Then it finally clicks- he's the White House Deputy Chief of Staff. No wonder he seemed familiar.

"Mr. Lyman, nice to meet you. I'm Donna Moss." He gives me a very confused look.

"That's your son Luke, right?" I nod.

"I thought his last name was Bauer," he says. 

"It is. That was my ex-husband's last name. I go by my maiden name, Moss. And I'm not quite sure where you get off questioning me about a personal subject like that, Mr. Lyman." See, I told you I need my coffee. He looks vaguely insulted.

"Well, excuse me Ms. Moss. It's just that I know Luke, and when you introduced yourself, I just assumed your last name would be Bauer too." Looks like we've gotten off to a rocky start. I take a deep breath, and try to pull myself together.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge today, and I've got a lot on my mind. I'm sure you can relate, so how about we start over?" Mollified, he smiles and nods. 

"OK. It looks like we've got a situation here. I was hoping we could work together today. So, Mr. Lyman, I was wondering…….."

"Call me Josh. Everyone does." He flashes that smile at me again, and I'm momentarily distracted. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone.

"All right, Josh. I sure you've got a busy day too, but I was hoping you could watch Joanie and Luke this afternoon. I'll rearrange my schedule so I have the morning free, but I'm going to be tied up in meetings the rest of the day." 

"I'm sorry Donna, but…….." 

I raise my eyebrow and interrupt, "I don't believe I gave you permission to call me by my first name." But I smile so he knows I'm only kidding. I continue, "But I suppose, under the circumstances, you can call me Donna."

"Thank you so much, DONNA. I'm honored, " he replies in a slightly sarcastic tone. But I can tell he's kidding too. 

"You should be. Now, will you be able to watch the kids this afternoon?" 

"I don't think so. Actually, I was hoping you could watch them all day." Well, there's no way I'm watching both of them all day, so he can forget it! 

"I can't possibly do that. Can't we compromise?" 

"Donna, you know where I work, don't you?"

"Yes, the White House. What's your point?" He looks surprised. I guess in most circles, people would be impressed by that job title. But I'm a desperate woman. 

"The point is, I have a very important job, and I can't be running around trying to keep track of Luke and Joanie."

"Well, I've got an important job too, but you don't see me using that as an excuse!"

"Oh yeah? Where do you work?" There's this annoying smirk on his face, which isn't doing much to help my souring mood.

"The GDC." He rolls his eyes. He's really starting to piss me off again. 

"Please! I'm sure your boss won't care. And I don't see how your job can possibly compare to mine. I still say you should watch the kids." Ok, that's it! Just as I'm about to totally lose my temper, I notice that Joanie and Luke have stopped talking, and are just standing there, looking at the two of us. I take another deep breath, and count to ten.

"Listen, buddy, I don't know what you think I do all day, but let me set you straight. I am not one of those women who spend their days at the Elizabeth Arden spa. I work DAMN hard at my job, and I'm proud of what I do! So, are you going to work with me, or not?"

I see a look of grudging respect in his eyes, and he says resignedly, "Fine. I have a few meetings, but they should be over by 12:30. And I'll have my assistant reschedule whatever I've got this afternoon. Will you be able to drop off the kids by then?" He's acting as though what he's doing is an act of martyrdom. What a jerk!

"12:30 is fine. Thank you." It's all I can do to say that in a civil tone.

"No problem. Just give your name to Security when you get there. I'll call them so they'll know to expect you. What time will you be picking Luke up?"

"Around 4:30. 4:45 at the latest."

"Ok. Sounds good." Whatever! I turn toward the kids and say, "All right, guys, let's go! You're spending the morning with me. And you'll be spending the afternoon at the White House with Joanie's dad. " The kids are ecstatic, but I take a look at my watch and see that it's almost a quarter to nine. We've got to get a move on!

Josh apparently thought the same thing, so we usher the kids into a taxi. But before we leave, Joanie gives him a hug and a kiss. It's very sweet, but I don't want to think about that right now . Just as he slams the taxi door shut, he smirks and says, "By the way, Donna? Have a nice morning with the kids. " He salutes me with his cup of coffee as we drive off. Jackass!  
**********************************************************************  
****************  
The White House

Josh's POV:

I finally get to the White House arriving a good twenty minutes before my meeting. I can't stop thinking about what just happened on the docks. That woman was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, but she was definitely also one of the most irritating. GDC? Like that is anywhere near as important as working in the White House. I honestly don't see why she couldn't take the kids all day. Its not that I don't want to spend the day with Joanie. I love spending time with her, just not at the White House because when I'm hear, I have work that needs to be done. See, the thing with Joanie is she's a great kid but she has a tendency to get in a bit of trouble. She wonders off and she speaks her mind, often repeating things she's hear me say that offend other people. Maybe I should have warned Donna about that. You know what, I probably would have if she had been more cooperative and agreed to take the kids all day.

"Morning me amor," CJ says as she walks into my office and takes a seat. "You look like you're concentrating on something awfully hard."

"Just thinking about Joanie," I say.

"What did our little girl do this time?" CJ asks. She loves to hear stories about Joanie.

"Well another nanny quit last night…." I begin.

"You shot off your mouth again didn't you," CJ guesses.

"Yeah, but it wasn't even that bad this time. Women today are just too damn sensitive," I say. Oops. That was a mistake. You don't say things like that around CJ without getting hit with something as I have just been. 

"So you had to take Joanie to school?" CJ asks.

"Well, I attempted to take her to school, but the whole class was going on a boat trip and we missed the boat," I say.

"So what did you do with her?" CJ asks since Joanie is obviously not here.

"Well, I met this woman….." I begin but I drift off for a second thinking about her.

"JOSHUA! You left Joanie with some woman you don't even know?!?!" CJ accuses.

"Well sort of. She's got a kid. Some boy in Joanie's class. The kids are friends so I figured it would be okay," I say.

"And she just offered to take the kids all day?" CJ asks. Yeah I wish. 

"No. She wanted to split the day and take them in the morning and bring them over her in the afternoon. She seems to think that her job is equally as important as mine. Unless she's the President or Leo in disguise, she's wrong. She was not sufficiently impressed with my job. Don't you think that's odd?" I complain.

"Poor Joshua. You're in a state of shock because this woman wasn't swooning after you like you're used to," CJ mocks.

"Its not that! I wasn't even trying to get a date. I mean she's beautiful but she's just …. infuriating … frustrating…. I don't even know how to describe her. Anyway, she's bringing the kids over here at 12:30 so I may need some help from you guys taking care of them," I say.

"No problem. I'm sure everyone will pitch in. Josh, you better get going or you'll miss you're morning meeting," CJ says. 

"Thanks," I say as I stand up to go.

"Hey Josh, you've still got that strange look on your face. Stop thinking about the girl and focus on the meeting, or Leo will be pissed," CJ warns. **********************************************************************  
****************  
Donna's Office at the GDC  
Donna's POV:

I stalk into the office with Luke and Joanie in tow. Everyone sees the look on my face, and they all wisely got out of my way. My assistant Michelle greets me before I can get into my office. "Hey Donna. What happened to you? You're never late."

"Well, I am today. Give me a minute to settle in, okay? Then we'll talk." I usher Joanie and Luke into my office. Luckily, I have a few videos stashed away in there for this kind of thing. Luke has come into the office with me a few times before, mainly Saturday mornings. I know he gets bored very easily, so I put on a video for him, and he's good for an hour or two while I finish up my work.

I put on Aladdin for them, and go out to talk to Michelle. She looks up from her desk and asks, "So, what's the story?"

"Well, Luke was supposed to go on a field trip today, but we were late, and he missed it. So, he's stuck at the office with me for the next little while."

"Ok, so how do you explain the girl?"

"Oh, that's Joanie Lyman. She missed the field trip too. I'm watching the kids until 12:30, then I drop them off at her dad's work."

"What's the dad like? Is he cute?" she asks. 

"NO! Well, I guess. He's got a great smile, and dimples. And he obviously adores his daughter. He's also got this unruly hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it." Michelle has that look on her face, so I shake myself out of it and say, "But he also has an ego a mile wide, and a cocky, arrogant attitude that makes you want to scream! He told me that I should watch the kids the whole day, because his job is more important!"

Michelle's jaw drops open. "He said that? And lived to tell about it? Where does this man work?"

"1600 Pennsylvania Avenue." I said reluctantly. The wheels in her head are turning.

"Wait a minute. Joanie Lyman, and her dad works in the White House. JOSH LYMAN?? You met Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman?" 

"Yes, and let me tell you- I have no idea how a man like that managed to help raise such a terrific little girl."

Michelle smirks and shakes her head. "Whatever, girlfriend. Sounds like a major case of attraction to me. But what do I know?" I stalk off, fuming, since it's obvious that I'm not going to get any sympathy from Michelle.

And I am NOT attracted to Josh Lyman! Any woman would have to be crazy to be even remotely interested in that walking ego! Although the man DOES have an amazing smile. UGH! What am I saying! Suddenly, my cell phone rings. "Donna Moss," I answer.

"Hey Donna, what's up?"

"C.J.!" Just the person I need to talk to. C.J. Cregg is one of my best friends. We met about 2 years ago at a fundraiser. We bonded over our mutual loathing of the host, and we've been friends ever since. We get together for lunch or dinner two to three times a week, and she's a surrogate aunt to Luke. 

"You sound frazzled, Donna. What's going on?"

"You won't BELIEVE the day I've been having!"

"I've been getting that a lot today. Details please." I laugh. C.J. always knows just what to say to make me feel better.

"Well, it all started when I got a call from Jake this morning. I had to rush Luke to the dock so he could make his field trip, but we were too late. Then, I ran into…….." I stop because C.J. is now laughing hysterically. "C.J., what's so funny?" 

After she calms down, she manages to say, "The person you ran into-it didn't happen to be someone from the White House, would it?"

"Yes, how did you know?" It takes me a minute to figure it out. "Josh talked to you, didn't he? I bet he made me out to be some evil horrible woman, didn't he? Just because I refused to watch the kids all day."

There is definitely an amused tone in C.J.'s voice when she answers me. "Well, he didn't call you horrible or evil. I believe his exact words were 'beautiful and irritating'."

Beautiful? I start to blush, despite myself. I can't remember the last time someone told me I was beautiful. But then, the rest of it sinks in. Irritating?? Who is he to call me irritating? That man is the textbook definition of irritating! "C.J., if anyone was irritating, it was him! He actually told me his job was more important than mine, so I should watch the kids all day!" C.J. chuckles.

"Yea, he told me about that. He was surprised that you weren't suitably impressed with his job title." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. That man's ego deserves its own zip code! How do you put up with him everyday?"

"Very easily. I just remind myself that homicide is frowned upon in this country." We both laugh. "Anyway, how's Luke?" she asks.

"He's good. He and Joanie are in my office watching Aladdin. I should go and check up on them, actually. Talk to you later?"

"You bet. Give both of them a hug and kiss from me, okay?" I promise to do so. But before I hang up, C.J. says, "Donna? Beneath Josh's brash and cocky exterior lies a very sensitive and caring man. Just remember that ok?"

"Goodbye C.J." I say pointedly. C.J.'s laughter is the last thing I hear before I hang up the phone. But I already know that C.J.'s words will be running through my head the rest of the day. 


	2. When Josh Met Donna 2

When Josh Met Donna

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

The White House 

CJ's POV:

I had to laugh when I found out it was Donna that Josh was waiving between complaining about and obsessing about. What are the chances? And by her pause after I told her Josh said she was beautiful, I bet she's thinking about him too. I've never thought about the idea of Josh and Donna, probably because neither of them date much, but now that I think about it, they might be perfect for each other.

Josh needs someone to love, someone that will love him back. He had that once, but he was too young to see how good he had it until he lost it. Eleven years ago, when Josh was twenty-seven, he started working for Congressman Earl Brennan. The Congressman introduced Josh to his twenty-two year old daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth fell for Josh right away. She always claimed it was love at first sight, but for Josh it took a while longer. He was attracted to her at first, but it took a while for that to become love. When Josh proposed a year later, Liz had only one condition. She didn't want to be simply a politician's wife as her mother had been. She didn't want to be left home and neglected. Josh promised to make sure this wouldn't happen and so they got married. While Josh continued to work for Congressman Brennan, everything was great. The Congressman understood his daughter's needs and ensured that Josh was able to spend a good deal of time with her, but Josh's ambitions went far beyond being Chief of Staff for a Congressman. Josh moved on to other positions in Congress such as Floor Director in the Senate. Liz saw less and less of Josh and didn't handle it well. Liz was head over heals in love with Josh, and while he loved her in his own way, he could never match her love for him. 

Just over a year into their marriage, Liz discovered that she was pregnant. She was absolutely thrilled about it and thought that having the baby might make it easier to handle Josh not being around much. It was a hard pregnancy for Liz because Josh was rarely around. It wasn't that he didn't try, but his job always took precedence. Nine months later when Liz had Joanie, Josh was there holding her hand. He adored his daughter from the first moment he saw her. Liz thought things would get better and for a while they did, but then Josh got a job offer from Hoynes. Taking this job would mean many trips and countless nights away from home. Liz put her pride aside and begged him not to take the job, but Josh say it as a huge opportunity and said he couldn't turn it down. This began to spiral out of control. Josh and Liz were rarely together and when they were, they usually ended up fighting which left her in tears. Josh was gone for Liz's birthday and their third anniversary although he did make it home for Joanie's first birthday. When he returned from a trip the next month he found a note from Liz saying she had left him. She said she loved him, but she told him from the beginning that she couldn't simply be a political wife that was pushed aside until it was convenient for him. Josh tried to fix things, but he couldn't because Liz didn't believe that he could or was even willing to change. The divorce was made official a couple months late. Josh still saw Joanie as often as possible, but it hurt him that he missed out on many things, not because Liz kept him away but because of business. Liz made sure that Josh had tons of tapes and pictures of Joanie and that he saw her as often as possible. She never stopped loving Josh, she just couldn't live with him anymore because it was tearing her up that she wasn't as important to him as he was to her. 

About a year after the divorce, Liz was in a horrible car accident. She was taken to the hospital in very serious condition. Josh was notified and got there as soon as possible with Joanie. Liz knew she was going to die and needed to talk to Josh. She told him she loved him and to take care of their baby. She told him that she knew he was capable of loving more than he knew and that he's come to see it soon. Josh stayed with her trying to tell her that she'd be okay, but she died about an hour later. He was devastated and some how managed to blame himself, but he had to pull it together to take care of his little girl. He told Hoynes that he needed to work solely out of DC so he could be with his daughter. Josh raised her so well and showered her with adoration and love. To listen to Josh, you'd think she was the most perfect child ever created. 

Josh came to work for Jed Bartlet when Joanie was four, and brought her along on the campaign trail. It was about this time that Joanie began asking about why she didn't have a mommy like other kids. Josh thought that it was about time for him to provide Joanie with a mother figure so he started dating again. The problem was that he picked the least motherly woman alive. He picked Mandy Hampton. That turned out to be a complete fiasco! It ended badly and Josh decided that perhaps Joanie didn't need a mother figure since by that time she had me taking care of her quit often. 

Josh didn't date again for a while. Then about a year ago, he had a brief fling with a pollster named Joey Lucas. They liked each other a lot and Joey was much better for Joanie than Mandy could ever have been, but their jobs got in the way since Joey's work was in California. They ended things on good terms and are still friends, but Josh has finally seen that he can date again. 

What Liz said was right. Josh has a great potential to love, more than even he knows. He's proven that with Joanie, but I know she meant that love to refer to loving a woman too. As much as it hurt her, Liz knew that Josh was just too young and foolish to live up to his potential, but he's grown up and matured now. He's been ready for a while now. It's just been a matter of meeting the right woman. Suddenly I have this feeling that Donna might be the one. She's had a difficult past and knows the struggles of raising a child alone. 

Donna's secure about who she is now, but she wasn't always that way. She never had a high school boyfriend so when she me Richard Bauer during the fall of her sophomore year in college and he showed interest in her, she thought she must be in love. She did everything for him and he always took her for granted. At the end of the year, Donna dropped out of school to work to earn money to put Richard through school with the understanding that after he became a doctor, she would go back to school. Shortly after she dropped out, Donna discovered that she was pregnant. This was not something that was planned. Donna was only twenty and Richard had two years of school left. They decided to do what they had been taught was the right thing and get married. 

Donna's pregnancy was very hard on her because Richard was either at school or studying at home, giving her very little attention. He even had the gall to ask Donna to make flash cards for him when she got home from work at eight months pregnant and to complain about how hard his day was with out a thought about how her day was. Donna was alone in the delivery room when she gave birth to their son because Luke refused to miss school. Donna loved her son from the start but Richard was indifferent to his existence which often drove Donna to tears. She thought it must be the pressures of medical school and decided to wait it out. When Richard graduated a year later, Donna planned a private surprise party at home for him, but Richard didn't show up until after midnight. Donna was so upset and Richard didn't understand what her problem was since he had just been drinking with his friends. 

Things went from bad to worse when Richard became a doctor. Richard was rarely home and Luke hardly knew his father. Donna got sick of being a house mom and asked Richard if she could go back to school now that he was a doctor bringing home a good paycheck. Richard laughed and said he thought she was kidding about going back to school. He thought she had everything she wanted in marrying a doctor and having a baby so why did she need to go back to school. After a fight that lasted for a few weeks, Richard agreed that she could go back to school but joked that she probably wouldn't finish. 

Donna scheduled all her classes to be early in the morning so she could be home by noon and spend the afternoon with Luke and do her homework at night. Richard was frustrated that Donna wasn't catering to his every whim the way she used to. The began to fight very often. After Donna finished her junior year she decided it was time to repair her marriage. When she finished her finals, she bought a cake and when to the hospital to surprise Richard. She asked one of the nurses where he was and was told that he was tired so he was taking a nap during his lunch break. She found him in the doctor's lounge behind a curtain on one of the beds, but she heard voices so she knew he was neither asleep nor alone. When she pulled the curtain back she saw that he was screwing a young intern. That was the end of their marriage. Donna went home, collected the things that belonged to her and Luke and left. Richard didn't even call her for a few days, figuring she's be back when she calmed down, but Donna didn't. She filed for divorce a few days later.

She got a cheap studio apartment that was so small she had to share a bed with Luke, and took out a loan to finish her final year of school. It was a hard year for her as she struggled to finish school and raise three year old Luke. She graduated with a degree in political science and a minor in environmental studies. She moved to DC to take a paid internship with the GDC. Donna busted her ass there and soon they hired her full time. She immediately began to work her way up and is now one of the most powerful people in the organization, but she's been an amazing mother at the same time. 

She's intelligent, driven, kind, funny, and has the ability to stand up for herself and I know that Josh is physically attracted to her. He's brilliant, witty, caring, and fun to be with. Both of them have a gap in there lives and I think they just might be able to fill it together. I have a hunch that they might be perfect for each other. Now its just a matter of putting them together to test my theory. 

* * *

GDC Office

Donna's POV:

After I get off the phone with C.J., I go back to my office to check on Joanie and Luke. Aladdin should be about half way over by now. When I walk in, I see Jasmine and Aladdin taking a magic carpet ride, but no sign of Luke or Joanie. Ok Donna, deep breath. There's no reason to panic. Michelle probably took them on a tour of the office or something. I go out to look for Michelle, but before I get out the door, I run into her. Literally. What can I say? I'm having that kind of day, so of course Michelle and I ram into each other. 

"Ok, we need to do something to make sure that that never happens again," Michelle says as she rubs her head.

"I agree. Now, what happened to the kids?"

"Aren't they in your office watching a movie?" Ok, NOW it's time to panic! 

"No…….I thought you took them somewhere."

"I've been too busy this morning to take anyone anywhere."

"Ok, I'm going to go look for them," I say, and before Michelle can say anything else, I'm running down the corridor. I search frantically until I hear someone bellow 

"DONNA!" Uh oh. This can't be good. It sounds like Jake. I go into the office, and who do I see but Joanie and Luke. They're standing there with angelic and innocent looks on their faces. But I know better.

"I'm sorry Jake. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I walk into my office, and find these two rummaging through my desk! What's Luke doing here, Donna, and who's the girl?" Well, first things first. I hunch down and look into Luke's eyes. 

"Luke, how many times have I told you to stay in Mommy's office and not go anywhere when I bring you into work?"

"I'm sorry Mommy. Joanie and I got bored with Aladdin cause we've both seen it a million times, and Joanie wanted to go exploring. So we ended up here. We wanted to draw, so we were just looking for some pen and paper. I'm sorry Mommy." 

I've never been able to stay angry with him for long, and today's no exception. I hug him, and tell him it's ok. I turn to Joanie. "Sweetie, don't you know that it's dangerous to go exploring when you're not with a grown-up? Don't do it again, ok?"

"Ok Donna. I'm sorry. My daddy tells me all the time that I shouldn't go anywhere without a grown-up, but sometimes I forget." 

Huh. Looks like this is a common occurrence. You'd think Mr. Bigshot would have mentioned Joanie's tendency to wander, but I guess he forgot. "It's ok honey. People forget things sometimes. Just try to remember to ask next time a grown-up, all right?" Joanie nods, and I straighten up and look at Jake.

"I'm sorry Jake. This little girl is Joanie. She and Luke missed their field trip today, so I'm watching them this afternoon. I'll take them back to my office right now, and I promise they won't be causing anymore problems." 

Jake smiles and says, "Oh, it's all right Donna. I just wasn't expecting two little kids in my office. But here, I think I might have something for you." He walks behind his desk and opens a drawer. He then holds out two lollipops and hands one to Luke and Joanie. After I give them both a look, they say thank you. But just as I was about to take them back to my office, Joanie opens her mouth and says, "I recognize you. You were on Capitol Beat last week right?"

"Yes I was. You must be a very smart little girl. I don't know a lot of kids your age watching Capitol Beat."

Joanie waves her hand dismissively. "I watch it every week with my daddy. And he called you an idiot. He said you were living in Fantasy Land and that you were never going to get Congress to pass that Bill. You're asking for too much money, and you need to learn how real politics work." Jake is getting ticked, I can tell. His mouth is in a thin line, and smoke is practically coming out of his ears.

In case you haven't guessed, this is a very sensitive issue with him. I, in the meanwhile, just want to curl up and die."And who would your Daddy be? Someone I know?" Jake asks. 

"I know you know him. His name is Joshua Lyman, and he works in the White House." I send an apologetic look over my shoulder to Jake, and manage to get the kids out of the office before Jake totally loses it. I settle the kids back in my office with a different video. I have another hour before I have to take the kids to the White House, and all I can say is, I am looking forward to giving Josh Lyman a piece of my mind!

* * *

The White House

Josh's POV:

I wonder how Donna is getting along taking care of Joanie. Let's just say she's not the easiest kid in the world to watch. The biggest problem is her tendency to go "exploring." This is probably my fault since in always indulge her, although lately I've been trying to teach her to stick around and learn to control her mouth. Joanie has a problem with thinking before she speaks, much as I often do. She has wandered into the press room, into offices at the Senate, and many other places she shouldn't have.

Donna is going to have her hands full with Joanie. Very few women can handle Joanie, Mandy certainly couldn't. Of course, that might be due to the fact that Joanie hated Mandy and did everything she could to irritate her, and with Mandy, that doesn't take much. Joanie usually doesn't like the women I date. The one notable exception was Joey but we had a distance problem. I'd love to have a woman in my life and I know that Joanie could use a mother figure, but the most important quality I need in a woman is that she likes Joanie and Joanie likes her. That seems to be incredibly hard to find. 

I consider calling Donna to make sure things are going okay, but decide against it. She'll just think I'm a ridiculously overprotective father. Well, okay I will admit that I am somewhat protective, but can you blame me? I need to protect my little girl. God only knows what's going to happen to my sanity when Joanie grows up and starts dating. I pick up the phone but then realize that they will be here in an hour, so I hang it up and wait.

* * *

Donna's POV:

An hour later, I pack the kids into a taxi again, and we set off for the White House. I still can't believe that man! Not only is he making ridiculous comments in front of his very impressionable young daughter, he also apparently also passed on his penchant for speaking before he thinksto Joanie. Joanie's terrific, but did she really have to inherit that one trait? 

And Fantasy Land?? I happen to think that the funding the GDC is asking for is extremely reasonable. I mean, look at what we're spending on national defense! Now I ask you, what's more important, the fact that we have an arsenal of nuclear weapons at our disposal, or making sure that there's clean air to breathe thirty years from now?? I thinking of sending him some reports we had commissioned a few months ago, and then let's see if he's so blasé about the environment.

As it is, I apologized profusely to Jake before I left, but he waved it off. He also commented dryly that since this was Josh Lyman's daughter, he shouldn't have been surprised at her bluntness. Although I really think HE'S the one who should apologize to Jake. Oh, good. We're at the White House. Josh Lyman, I'm about ready to kill you right now! And I'm sure the Secret Service won't do a thing to stop it!

* * *

Josh's POV:

I'm sitting in my office going over an education brief when my phone rings.

"Josh Lyman," I say.

"Mr. Lyman, this is security. There is a Donna Moss here in the lobby for you," the man on the other end says.

"Okay, tell her I'll be right there," I say, hanging up the phone. I stand up and straighten my tie and run my hands through my hair. I hear laughter coming from my doorway and look up to see CJ.

"Fixing yourself up there Joshua?" CJ asks in an amused voice. "Going somewhere special?"

"No, just to the lobby to get Joanie and Luke," I say hoping she'll drop it.

"Awe, fixing yourself up for Donna. You've got a thing for her," CJ comments. "Good thing you're in your Tuesday suit."

"I… well... it has nothing to do with her," I say, but CJ lifts an eye brow at me. "Oh just shut up," I tell her as I walk briskly to the lobby. 

I walk into the lobby and Joanie immediately runs toward me with open arms. I wrap her in my arms and swing her around making her squeal. This is her traditional way of greeting me and I love it. I set her back on her feet and look up to smile at Donna. Oh crap. She looks pissed. In fact, she looks about like CJ did after I invented my now infamous secret plan to fight inflation. 

"What did you do?" I whisper in Joanie's ear.

"Nothing," Joanie says the voice she uses when she's trying to fake innocence. I know this voice well.

"Joanie, you need to tell Daddy what you did so I can do damage control," I say.

"I met her boss Jake who we saw on Capital Beat a couple says ago," she whispers back to me. Oh Shit. Joanie must have repeated my none to flattering comments about him and probably in his presence.

"We'll talk about this later," I whisper back to Joanie before standing up to face Donna. 

"I think perhaps we should discuss this in my office," I say, not wanting to make a sceen in the lobby. She nods and follows me back. On the way back, I stop by Sam's office to leave the kids there so they don't hear us fight since I have a feeling that's what we'll be doing.

"Sam, this is Donna Moss and her son Luke," I say. They exchange polite greetings after Joanie exuberantly greets her Uncle Sam. 

"Sam, can you watch the kids for a couple minutes so Donna and I can talk in my office in private?" I ask.

"Sure, you and your girlfriend take all the time you need, just remember we're in the White House," Sam says with a wink. MY WHAT?? Before I can respond, Donna steps in.

"I am NOT his girlfriend," Donna assures Sam. She says that like being my girlfriend would be a bad thing. I'll have you know that are MANY girls who would jump at the chance. I even have my own fan club. 

"I'm sorry, he just didn't introduce you as being from some organization or anything and you're here with your son so I just assumed," Sam tries to explain.

"I'm Donna Moss from the GDC. Luke is here because I watched the kids in the morning and Josh agreed to watch them this afternoon, and we are going to talk because his mouth has cause me problems this morning," Donna explains. 

"Ah, well don't be too hard on him," Sam says as Donna and I head toward my office. I close the door behind us.

"You jackass!" Donna says as soon as the door is closed.

"I can explain…" I begin.

"No you wait until I'm done. What the hell were you thinking making comments like that in front of your young, impressionable daughter? And then not teaching her when to hold her tongue! She offended my boss, embarrassed me, and its not her fault it's yours!" Donna says in a pissed voice.

"Look, I probably shouldn't say those things in front of her, but I love having her around even when I'm watching Political Shows or doing work. She's bound to overhear my comments so its just a matter of teaching her not to repeat them, which trust me, I'm working on," I tell her. 

"Well, you need to try harder. You can't indulge her in things that are bad for her. She needs to know that she can't say whatever pops into her mind and you need to be the one to explain that to her," Donna says as she leans against my desk and folds her arms across her chest. 

"I know and I try, but its difficult. She doesn't have a mother and I try to spend all the time I can with her and I prefer not to be mad at her during the time we are together. I realize that she is a spoiled child but she really is improving. This is the first time in a month that she's shot her mouth off," I explain and Donna's look begins to soften. 

"Well, I have to admit that you seem to be a great father. She adores you, but you can't let your affection keep you from teaching her how to behave," Donna says. 

"I'll have a talk with her and try to control my mouth in her presence," I assure her. She gives me a small smile and I am momentarily struck with the desire to kiss her. Where the hell did that thought come from? This woman can barely stand me. She'd probably slap me if I tried. Well, maybe not. She's giving me a measuring look right now and for some reason I think she might be having similar thoughts about me. I take a step closer and she smiles. Hmm interesting. 

"So other than her comment to your boss, how was Joanie this morning?" I ask. 

"She was good. She really is an amazing child," Donna says. I take another step closer to her and she doesn't back away. Yeah, that desire to kiss her is still there. 

"Yeah, she's great. Anything I should be warned about when watching Luke this afternoon?" I ask. 

"You have to feed him a lot. For some reason he eats more than any adult I know," Donna says. I take another step closer and put my hand on her arm. 

"I'll send them to lunch with Ainsley. Luke will get along well with her," I say as I say as I lean in. I really want to kiss her right now and I think she's got the same idea. Before I can go for it, the door to my office opens.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," I hear Luke say. I immediately back away. Maybe the whole kissing thing was not a good idea. 

"Well, honey, Josh will take care of that. I need to get to my meeting. Josh, I'll be back at 4:30," Donna tells me as she kisses Luke and leaves. 

"Well, Luke. I'm going to send you down to the mess with Sam and Ainsley to get food. How does that sound?" I ask.

"Sounds good. I'm starving!" he says. I walk them back down to Sam's office and try to shake thoughts off kissing Donna out of my head so I can get some work done.


	3. When Josh Met Donna 3

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

The White House

Sam's POV:

Josh has a meeting right now so he asked Ainsley and I to take the kids to lunch in the Mess. Josh finds the fact that I have recently started to date Ainsley incredibly amusing but he decided not to tease this time. He was probably afraid of what I about him and that Donna woman he brought over here. I don't care what they said the actually situation is between them, their chemistry is amazing, even I could see it in a matter of seconds. Now, Josh is prone to be ensorcelled easily and then lose interest, but I think this one might be something more. I haven't seen him look at a girl like that since Liz. I'll come back to that thought at a later time. Right now I need to get these kids some food before Luke's complains about being starving drive me crazy.

"What do you want to eat Luke?" I ask while Ainsley piles her plate high with food.

"Pizza, French Fries, onion rings, and ice cream. Oh and a coke," he says. There is no way he could ever eat that much and besides that is the most unhealthy lunch I've ever heard of. Lesson one in taking care of Luke I have now learned is to not ask him what he wants to eat.

"Luke, I'm not sure that's the best choice. All that greasy food is really bad for you. How about a salad, a hamburger, and some fresh fruit?" I offer. He reluctantly agrees but tells me that with such a small lunch, he'll probably be hungry again soon. I highly doubt that, but even if he is, I won't be the one watching him then. Joanie agrees to have the same thing, but wants her hamburger burned. Yeah, she definitely inherited Josh's eating traits. 

"So, you kids were supposed to go on a boat trip today?" I ask as we sit down at a table to eat lunch.

"Yeah, I was so excited to go but we missed the boat," Joanie says. Luke shares her disappointment. Apparently he loves boats. 

"That's too bad. Hopefully there will be another boating trip soon," Ainsley says.

"Nope. There is only one a year," Luke informs her with a sad face. Poor kids. There parents can't help the fact that they have incredibly busy schedules, but the kids shouldn't have to suffer for it. Maybe I can help. 

"You know, I love boating. Maybe I can take you two out one weekend," I offer. Ainsley gives me a big smile like she always does when I do something sweet. Luke is incredibly excited about the prospect of getting to go on a boat after all.

"That sounds great Uncle Sam, just try to stay in the boat this time," Joanie says with a grin. Joanie loves to hear funny stories about the staff and Josh always indulges her in this. Me falling off the boat is one of her personal favorites. Josh finds this very amusing. He didn't think it was quite as funny when I told Joanie about her daddy's stupidity in the press room which she now knows is off limits to him. 

* * *

Josh's POV:

After Luke and Joanie finished lunch with Sam and Ainsley, Sam brought them back to play in my office for a while. I really don't have much for them to play with, but they'll just have to make due. I offered them some paper and pens to draw, but that was the best I could find. They are currently spread out on my floor engaged in a game of hang man. For little kids, they are using awfully big words. I'm impressed with Luke's vocabulary, but I still think that Joanie's is better, after all she's got genes from someone who scored a 760 on the SAT word.

There is a knock at my door and my assistant steps in. "Josh, Leo called. He needs to see you in his office right away," she tells me.

"Tell him I'm on my way," I reply as she backs out the door. 

"Can we go see Grandpa Leo, daddy?" Joanie asks as she jumps to her feet.

"No sweetie. Leo and I have to talk about business, you can see him later. I need you and Luke to stay here and play quietly. Do you think you can do that?" I ask. Please don't wander off is what I really mean, but since she already did that once today, I'm going to assume that she learned her lesson, at least for today. 

"But daddy…." Joanie starts with a pout that she has perfected over the years.

"No buts Joanie. I know you're bored and I'm really sorry about it, but there is nothing that I can do about that right now. After work we'll go out and buy a few toys that you can keep in my office in case something like this happens again, but for now you'll just have to deal with it. Play a game or something," I suggest as I place a kiss on her head and head to Leo's office hoping I will find both Joanie and Luke where I left them when I return. 

* * *

Toby's POV:

I hate Congress sometimes! I just finished another fight with a Democrat who is trying to jump the fence on a bill we desperately need. 

"Congress can be such a pain in my ass sometimes," I mutter as I walk into my office and slam the door behind me. I trudge across the room and plop down into my chair. "Where the hell did my pie go?" I ask to no one in particular. There was a pie on my desk when I left and now its gone. I am about scream for Ginger to find out how this happened, but before I do I feel a tug on my pant leg. What the hell was that. I look down and see a small boy holding my pie, which is now partially eaten and a fork. 

"Here's you pie," he says as he holds it up to me while licking the sticky pie filling off his fingers. What the hell is a kid doing under my desk? A kid that I have never seen before at that!

"Who are you?" I ask. 

He remains under the desk but sticks his hand out, the hand with the sticky fingers he just licked. Kids are a little gross sometimes. "I'm Luke Bauer. Who are you?" he asks, obviously no less curious about me than I am about him. 

"I'm Toby Zeigler. What exactly are you doing in my office?" I ask, wondering where he came from. 

"I'm playing hide and seek with Joanie. I thought under your desk would be a good hiding spot," he explains. I knew this reeked of Josh, but that still doesn't explain who this kid is.

"Josh didn't suggest you hide in here, did he?" I ask, thinking that I might have to hurt Josh if he did. I mean, the kid ate my pie.

"No. He suggested Joanie and I play a game while he went to a meeting, but said we should stay in his office, but Joanie wanted to play hide and seek. She said that since he said we should play a game that it would be fine to leave the office," he explains. Yeah that sounds like Joanie. She has a serious problem with wandering off. 

"So what are you doing at the White House?" I ask, curios to find out who this kid who is still hiding under my desk is.

"My mom and I missed the boat for the field trip this morning and so did Joanie and her dad. My mom watched us this morning and Joanie's dad is watching us this afternoon," he says.

"He's not doing a very good job," I comment which makes Luke laugh.

"I'm still hungry. Sam made me eat salad at lunch. Do you mind if I have another piece of pie?" Luke asks. How can he still be hungry? He already ate nearly half my pie. Oh well, can always send Ginger to get another one.

"Sure," I say as I hand the pie back to him as he gives me a huge grin. "Does your mom let you eat this many sweets?" I ask.

"Well no, its against the rules, but she also has a rule about people not saying bad words in front of me which you did when you came in here. If you don't tell about this than I won't tell about that, and trust me, she's scary when people don't follow the rules," he says with a serious face. Well, I'm not afraid of his mother, but every kids deserves to break the rules every once in a while so I let him have the pie. I also have to admit, this kid has got good bargaining skills. We might make a great politician out of him someday. 

When he finishes the pie, I am about to go find Josh to return the kid. Before I can do this I hear Josh scream across the bullpen "JOANIE ELIZABETH LYMAN you get in here RIGHT NOW!!!" I think someone is about to get in big trouble. Luke looks up and me and I tell him that he can stay here until Josh calms down. 

* * *

Josh's POV:

I returned from Leo's office to find mine empty. Yes, EMPTY!. I specifically told Joanie that she and Luke needed to stay here and yet, they are not here. I stand in the doorway and yell for her, using her full name so she knows I mean business. It only takes a few seconds before I see her running up the hall towards my office as fast as her little legs will carry her. 

She stops in front of me and smiles. "Daddy, you're back already," she says in her sweet voice as she throws her arms around my waist hoping that I will forget my anger. This is a ploy that's been known to work before, but it's not going to this time. 

I disentangle myself from her and give her a stern look. I put my hand on her back and lead her into the office, closing the door behind us. I have her sit in my visitors chair as I lean against the desk in front of her. She's swinging her legs, biting her lower lip, and avoiding my eyes like she does when she knows she's in trouble. 

"Joanie, what did I tell you about wandering off?" I ask.

"That I shouldn't do it," she replies in a small voice. 

"And how many times have I told you that?" I ask.

"Lots," she replies searching for a way to get out of trouble. 

"And today, what did I tell you before I left?" I ask.

"That we should play a game, and that's what we were doing, daddy. We were playing hide and seek just like you suggested," she says in a rush. She thinks this is her way out, that she can claim she was actually doing as she was told. My daughter the little politician. She knows how to manipulate the things people say and she knows how to argue very effectively. She is actually very smart, not many kids would be smart enough to come up with that as proof that they were following directions rather than breaking the rules, but I can't let her off the hook this time as I have done so many times before. We really need to put an end to her tendency to wander. 

"Joan, what did I tell you BEFORE I suggested that you play a game?" I ask.

"That we needed to stay in your office," she admits, realizing her defeat. 

"That's right so lets put it together. I said stay in the office and then suggested that you play a game. What do you think this meant?" I ask. I have realized that having a logical discussion with her works better than me yelling since that results in her tears, me apologizing, and her not learning anything. This way, she is forced to admit where she went wrong and I don't have to lose my temper. I bet Leo wished I would apply this tactic with certain groups like the Christian Right or some members of Congress, but that's not likely. 

"That we should stay in your office and play a game there," she says.

"See, you're a smart girl. You understood that what I meant. So why didn't you listen?" I ask. 

"Because I got bored. I wanted to play hide and seek which we couldn't do in your office," she confesses.

"Joanie, I know its boring here for you but I told you that I can't help that right now. But its not just wandering off this time, you do it all the time and it needs to stop," I say. I think this is probably the hundredth time I've told her that it needs to stop. 

"I'll try daddy," she says.

"You'll try hard because we are going to set clear punishments for what's going to happen if you do it again. The next time it happens, I am going to take your TV privileges away for a week and you allowance away for two weeks," I say. I've never been one to punish her but I think this is necessary. 

"But daddy….." she starts.

"I mean it Joanie. I'm very serious about this. Its for your own good. I can't have you wandering off all the time. Something bad could happen to you and I don't even want to think about that," I tell her as I lift her onto my lap and hold her close. "You're a big girl. You understand about deals right?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says giving me a small smile. 

"Well lets make a deal right now. I want you to promise me that you will stay where you are told and stop your wandering. If you keep that promise than I'll make sure that I keep one night a week completely free, just for you, and we can do what ever you want that night. But on weeks that you break your promise, you have to spend that night in your room by yourself, thinking about how you broke your end of the deal," I say. 

"Deal," she says as she sticks her hand for me to shake which I do. 

"Now Joanie, that's what we call a verbal deal," I tell her. "Let's make it official by putting it in writing," I say as she nods. Joanie likes things like this because they make her feel like an adult by learning how things really work.

"Is that how you do deal here daddy? You write them down?" she asks with interest.

"Well, that's how we do official deals, the ones we want people to know about," I say as I write up the paper and pass it to her to read after telling her where to write her name.

"I, Joanie Elizabeth Lyman, promise to stop wandering. On weeks that I behave and keep my promise, my daddy, Joshua Lyman, will take me out one night a week to do anything I want. On weeks where I break my promise, I will spend the night alone in my room with no TV and no toys," she says. After praising her reading ability, I show her were to sign her name at the bottom of the page, but before she can do it, I tell her that I have an idea.

I pick up the phone and make a call. "Charlie, does he have a minute?" I ask. Charlie tells me that has five free minutes before his next meeting and that I can come over. 

"Grab the paper Joanie, we've got to hurry," I say as I pick her up after she grabs the paper and carry her through the halls toward the Oval Office as she demands to know where we are going. She starts squealing when she figures out that it is Grandpa Jed that we are going to see.

I set her down as I enter the Oval Office and she immediately runs to give the President a hug. He picks her up and wraps her in a bear hug.

"And what is my beautiful granddaughter doing here today?" he asks her as he sets her back on her feet.

"Daddy and I were late this morning and we missed the boat for my field trip," Joanie explains as she climbs on the President's lap at his desk.

"Have you been a good girl today?" he asks her. She looks over at me before answering, but decides to tell the truth and shakes her head to indicate that she has in fact not been a good girl. 

"You wandered off again didn't you?" the President says and Joanie nods. 

"Actually Sir, that's why we're here," I say as Joanie hands him the paper. 

"Daddy and I are making a deal," Joanie explains. 

"We were hoping that you'd sign it and make it more official," I say as I walk over and add another line for another signature. He looks up at me and I know that he understands what I'm asking and is willing to do it.

"Well, we'll have to do this properly. Joanie, you can't sit on my lap while we sign an official document," he says. Joanie climbs down and stands at his side as he indicates. "Now Joanie, the first thing we need to do is have you read this document out loud," he says. Joanie stands tall and does as he asks and I can't help but swell up with pride. 

"Now you need to sign here," he says as he passes the pen to Joanie. "Now you dad needs to sign here," he says and I do. "And finally, I need to sign here and its official," he says as he lifts a pen and signs the paper. "Now its official," he says as he hands the paper to a grinning Joanie. "And I better not hear about you wandering off again young lady or you'll spend an evening listening to the history of footwear," the President tells Joanie. She laughs now because she's heard of things like this happening to me, but she wouldn't find it as funny if it happened to her. 

"Thank you Mr. President," I say as I pick Joanie up to head back to my office.

"Thank you Mr. President," Joanie echoes which make all of us laugh at her attempt to be grown up. 

"Come on Joanie, let's go find Luke since he obviously picked a very good hiding place," I say as we exit the Oval Office with Joanie calling bye to "Grandpa Jed."


	4. When Josh Met Donna 4

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

The White House

Josh's POV:

"Joanie, where's Luke?" I ask my daughter as we're leaving the Oval Office.

"I don't know daddy. We were playing hide and seek so he's probably still hiding," she tells me. Great. Now we're going to have to go find him. I take hold of Joanie's hand as we walk back toward my office to try to find Luke. Joanie and I walk into CJ's office, hoping to find him there. CJ looks up when we walk through the door and smiles at the site of my daughter.

"Joanie!" CJ says as she opens her arms which Joanie goes running into. There has always been a special bond between those two.

"CJ, you haven't seen a little boy about Joanie's age running around have you?" I ask. 

"You mean Luke?" CJ asks with a smile. Wait, I didn't tell her the kid's name so how the hell did she know it.

"How did you know that?" I ask wondering if he's hiding somewhere in her office. 

"I'm friends with his mother, you know, the woman who was not suitably impressed with your job title," CJ tells me with an evil grin. CJ must have talked to her because I didn't even give her Donna's name. Hmm, this gives me an idea.

"Did she say anything about me?" I ask, wanting to get a feel for how she felt about me.

"Only that you were the `textbook definition of irritating' and that your ego needs its own zip code. You really have a way with women Josh," CJ says with a laugh. Hmm well that's not exactly what I was looking for. I was thinking more along the lines of "wow, he was so handsome that I can't stop thinking about him and I could tell by only talking with him a few minutes that he's one of the most intelligent people I've ever met."

"Whatever. Have you seen Luke?" I ask again. 

"Yeah, he's in Toby's office," CJ says. "I walked by and saw them but decided that it would be good for Toby to take care of a kid for a little while so I just slipped back to my office without saying anything." Great, of all the people Luke could have chosen to bother, he had to pick the grumpiest. Toby's going to want to kill me for allowing Luke to disrupt him. 

"CJ, I'm going to go get Luke but I have a meeting I can't cancel. Can you watch the kids for a while?" I ask.

"Sure, Joanie and I will have girl talk while guy go fetch Luke and bring him back here," CJ offers and Joanie looks thrilled at the prospect so I leave her there with her Aunt CJ as I head toward Toby's office hoping he's not too pissed.

I push open Toby's door and am shocked to find Toby and Luke eating pie and playing chess on the set the President gave to Toby. He lets very few people even touch it so I'm shocked he's allowing an eight year old boy play with it. 

"Is Joanie in trouble?" Luke asks when he sees me standing in the door way.

"No. We came to an understanding. What have you been doing," I tell him.

"Beating Toby at chess," he says with a grin.

"No, losing to Toby at chess," Toby corrects as he takes one of Luke's rooks. 

"But I have more of your pieces," Luke insists as he holds up 6 of Toby's pawns to show me. "You've only got 5."

"Yes, but the five that I have are better pieces than pawns. I have 1 pawn, 1 rook, both bishops, and a knight," Toby says. 

"Oh," Luke says with a frown, obviously not pleased to find out that he's loosing. 

"Don't worry about it Luke. I played with Toby and didn't get a single piece of his so you would really beat me," I say which causes Luke to give me a huge smile. I've actually never played Toby, but if telling Luke that makes him smile, its worth it. 

"We should play sometime," Luke says.

"Yeah we should, but not right now. Toby and I need to meeting with some people about saving the funding for the NEA so you're going to hang out with CJ," I tell Luke.

"What's the NEA?" Luke asks. 

"The National Endowment for the Arts," Toby tells him.

"What do they do?" Luke asks.

"They fund artists and PBS among many other things," I tell him.

"I like PSB. I can watch as much of it as I want but mommy has to approve the shows on other channels first. Mommy says the shows on PBS are good for me. Why do you need to save it? Who wants to hurt it?" Luke asks. Boy he asks a lot of questions. 

"Some members of Congress want to take all their money away," Toby tell him.

"Why would they want to do that?" Luke asks. 

"Because they are cheap and unwilling to pay a couple cents a year to keep it running," I say.

"But that's not very much money. My mommy gives me a couple dollars every week when I do all my chores. I can pay a couple cents for the shows," Luke offers as he pulls two quarters out of his pocket and tries to give them to Toby. Respect and affection shows in Toby's eyes.

"Great attitude kid! You're going to be a great democrat one day," Toby says which is very high praise coming from him.

"My mommy's a democrat," Luke tells us. Hmm so Donna and I are politically compatiable too.

"Great, then you've got good genes," Toby says which causes Luke to look down at the Gap pair of jeans he's wearing to see that yes they are good, which causes Toby and I to laugh.

"So how are you going to save it?" Luke asks.

"We're going to explain to them how stupid they are and make them see reason. We will of course be as sweet as pecan pie when we do it," I tell him since Leo has said that we can't be offensive in this meeting.

"Mmm, pecan pie," Luke says.

"No way kid. You just ate over half of an apple pie," Toby says with a laugh. Oh my god, there is no way that much food should fit in his little stomach.

"Come on Luke, let's get you over to CJ's office so Toby and I can go save the Tellitubbies," I say.

"Okay, bye Toby," Luke says as he gives Toby a quick hug and then lets me lead him to CJ's office. 

* * *

CJ's Office

CJ's POV:

Joanie and I are looking through my scrapbook and laughing at some pictures of Josh during the campaign, when Josh walks in with Luke.

"What's so funny, Claudia Jean?" Josh asks.

But before I can tell him, Luke comes up to me and gives me a big hug. "Hi, sweetie. Did you have fun in Toby's office? Was he nice?" I ask. 

"Toby was super nice, Aunt C.J! We had pie, we played chess, and he explained that some mean people wanted to get rid of PBS," Luke tells me.

I roll my eyes. "Isn't it a bit early to try to socialize him to be a Democrat, Joshua? I mean, the boy's only eight."

"Eight and a half, Aunt C.J," Luke corrects.

"Sorry, Luke. Eight and a half," I ammend.

Josh just gives me one of his patented smirks. "It's NEVER too early, C.J. Plus, his mom is already a Democrat anyway. She's definitely raising him right." Hmmm. I'm betting he's hoping that I'll repeat that to Donna and help him score some points with her. Not likely, mi amor.

Luke pipes up and says, "Mommy gives me a few dollars every week, so I gave Toby fifty cents to help save PBS." Awwww, that is SO sweet of him. As much as I hate to agree with Josh, he IS right. It's definitely to Donna's credit that she's raised a child with a social conscious.

"That's great, Luke. Your mommy would be very proud. But it's only grown-ups that have to pay money to help save PBS, not kids. You didn't have to do that. Toby gave you your money back right?" I ask.

"Yeah, he did. But he told me I could help by telling all my friends at school to watch PBS and to tell their parents to help support it. So that's what I'm going to do when I get to school tomorrow," Luke informs me.

"That's great, honey. But you don't need to worry about that. That's what we're here for. So, how about you, me and Joanie go on a tour of the West Wing and have some fun?" I offer so Josh can go to his meeting,

"YEA!" both kids yell at once.

I turn to Josh and say, "I've got everything under control, Josh. Go to your meeting."

"On my way," Josh says before he gives Joanie a quick kiss and hug, and is finally on his way, after I shoo him off.

"Ok, Joanie....where should we take Luke first? He's already been to Toby's office and he's already met Sam."

Joanie turns to me, and her eyes light up when she tells me, "Let's visit Grandpa Leo in his office. And Margaret!"

So, off to Leo's office we go. The kids are a few steps ahead of me, giggling and whispering. Then, as a unit, they turn around to face me. There are both wearing somber expressions.

"What's going on guys? What's with the long faces?" I ask. 

Joanie and Luke exchange a look, and Joanie asks me. "Aunt C.J., can Luke and me ask you a question?"

I'm so concerned by what seems to be bugging the two of them, that I don't even bother to correct her grammar. "Sure, sweetie, You know you can ask me about anything. What's up?"

"Luke and I were talking, and we don't think Daddy and Donna like each other," Joanie explains.

I'm seriously puzzled. We're in the middle of the bullpen, so I pull them aside, and kneel down in front of them. "What do you mean? I'm sure both your parents like each other fine." More than fine, if the subtle signs I've been picking up on are any clue.

"But when they first met, they weren't smiling, and Mommy seemed to be really mad at him when she brought us over here. Are you sure they like each other, Aunt C.J.?" Luke asks.

"I'm positive Luke. In fact, I'm pretty sure they like each other a LOT. So, don't worry about it okay?" I say.

Both of them look at me with wide eyes. Joanie wispers, "You mean Daddy REALLY likes Donna? Like he really liked Mandy?" I can't help but notice how disgusted Joanie voice got when she said Mandy. Can't say I blame her. Couldn't stand the woman myself.

Well, the kid is perceptive, gotta give her that. "Yes, sweetie. I think he really likes her. But don't worry. You already know Donna, and she's really nice right?" I say. 

Joanie takes a few moments to digest this information and nods slowly. "Yeah, I like Donna. She's really cool, so I guess it'd be okay if Daddy likes her." She turns to Luke and asks, "What about you?"

Luke takes a few moments to think it over too, and finally says, "Yeah, I guess it'd be all right. Plus, then, we can play together more!" The kids immediately become excited over the prospect and start chattering animatedly. I just shake my head. I guess this union has the kids' blessing too, so why not help it along?

I get their attention and say, "Ok, guys. But I don't think either of your parents is going to do something about it unless we help them, so whenever you see them, just remind them about how much fun you two have together, and how nice the other is, ok?" I suggest hoping it will give Josh and Donna the little push they need. 

The kids nod, and I can see the wheels turning in their heads. I wonder what else the little darlings have got up their sleeves. Well, for now, it's no my problem, so I'm not going to worry about it. By now, we've started walking to Leo's office again, and Joanie just saw Margaret at her desk. She immediately goes over to her desk and gives Margaret a hug. She beckons Luke over and introduces him to Margaret. "Hi Margaret! This is my friend Luke. He's here because we both missed our field trip today. Luke, this is my Gradpa Leo's assistant Margaret." Luke shyly sticks out his hand, and Margaret shakes it and smiles reassuringly.

"Welcome to the White House Luke. I'm sorry you guys missed your field trip. Where were you supposed to go?" Margaret asks.

"We were supposed to go on a boat ride and see fish," Joanie informs her.

Margaret smiles and says, "Yeah, I remember taking a field trip like that. But I'm sure you guys can go some other time. But speaking of fish, do you guys have ANY idea what they put into the tuna salad they make down in the Mess, and how many calories it is?"

I can tell Margaret is about to launch into a lecture on the evils of tuna and mayonnaise, so I quickly ask, "Listen Margaret, I came by with the kids because Joanie wanted to see Leo. Is he free?" I ask. 

Margaret calms down, pulls herself together, and takes a quick glance at Leo's schedule. "Sure, he's in there reading memos, so go right on in. I'm sure he'd appreciate the interruption."

I quickly usher the kids into Leo's office before Margaret can get going again. Leo is sitting at his desk, reading and making notes, but he immediately puts down what he's doing when he sees Joanie. His whole face brightens up, and there's a huge grin on his face when Joanie runs over to him to give him a hug and kiss. 

As you can guess, Joanie's got most of the West Wing wrapped around her little finger, especially her two Grandpas and me, Sam, Toby, and Charlie. Not to mention, Josh of course. But Joanie is one of the few people on Earth who can bring out Leo McGarry's softer side. He swings her around, and after she puts him down, he says, "Hey sweetheart. How are you? Did you come to visit me?"

Joanie nods emphatically. "Yep, Grandpa Leo. And I also wanted you to meet my friend Luke. We're spending the day together cause we both missed the boat for our field trip."

Leo finally notices Luke, and smiles at him. "Hiya, Luke. How you doing?"

Luke just nods timidly. I guess Donna must have mentioned his name a few times. Plus, it takes awhile for people to realx around Leo anyway. Leo turns to me and raises an eyebrow. He's silently asking me if it's been cleared by the Secret Service, and if everything's ok.

"It's fine Leo. Luke and Joanie are classmates, and his mom's a good friend of mine." He nods and turns his attention back to the kids.

"Grandpa Leo? Can you explain 'Big Block of Cheese Day' to Luke? I tried to tell him about it, but he's still confused."

Luke pipes up and says, "Yeah, where's the cheese? I want to try a piece of it."

Leo is very amused, but he's also seems a little shocked that there is a school child in the country who doesn't know the story of Andrew Jackson and the two-ton block of cheese in the front foyer of the White House. He's all set to launch into an explanation, but I say, "Leo, I'm sorry, but I need to prep for my next briefing. Can I leave them with you for awhile?" I ask.

Leo waves me off absently, but before I leave, he says, "C.J. At our next meeting, we need discuss a new Education Bill that will include an amendment to all current textbooks to add an in-depth chapter of Andrew Jackson. It's wrong that so many kids don't know about him," Leo says. I just shake my head, and head back to my office to work. Hopefully, he'll forget it by our meeting later today.


	5. When Josh Met Donna 5

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

The White House

Leo's POV:

Oh my God! Luke talks more than Margaret and I didn't think that was humanly possible. I began with saying "Andrew Jackson in the foyer of the White House had a big block of cheese," and then his questions began. 

"Who's Andrew Jackson? What's a foyer? What kind of cheese? How big was this cheese? Did people eat the whole thing? How did they make sure it didn't get rotten? Did it make the White House smell bad" Luke asked. This kid asks a ton of questions. My staffers would laugh because after answering all these questions I was sick of talking about Big Block of Cheese day, something they thought would never happen. 

"So anyway, I occasionally designate one day for staffers to meet with groups that normally wouldn't get our attention," I finish. 

"Like what kinds of groups?" Luke asks, causing me to groan. I bet he's good at that twenty questions game, although for him it might be more like the 100 questions game. 

"My daddy had to meet some people who wanted a road just for wolves and Uncle Sam had to meet some people who think there are aliens. Daddy calls it crazy crackpot day," Joanie says. Remind me to have Margaret assign Josh the biggest crackpot group of them all next time for that comment. 

"So Luke, what's your mother do?" I ask.

"Mommy works for the GDC. She's saving the environment," Luke says proudly. 

"My daddy is saving the country, he told me so. He makes sure that everything is fair," Joanie says, wanting to prove that her dad is equally important to Luke's mom. 

"You both have important parents who do a lot of good," I say, hoping to get the discussion before it gets too competitive. 

Joanie opens her mouth again, no doubt to sing Josh's praises again, but before she can speak, the door opens and the President walks into the room. 

Luke looks shocked and not sure how to behave but Joanie goes running with open arms to hug "Grandpa Jed."

"Joanie, you didn't run away again, did you?" the President asks as her pick her up.

Joanie violently shakes her head. "Nope, Aunt CJ brought us in here. I'm keeping my end of the deal."

"Good girl. Remember, your word is very important. You have to do what you promise to do," the President says and Joanie solemnly nods her head in agreement. 

"So, who is this friend of yours?" the President asks, indicating Luke who is still standing completely still. 

"This is Luke. Luke this is my Grandpa Jed, the President of the United States," Joanie says, introducing the two.

Luke looks like he has no clue what to do. He ends up bowing to the President which causes laughter from the others in the room. Luke turns red seeing that he has done the wrong thing. The President sees Luke's discomfort and tries to ease his mind. 

"You don't have to bow to me Luke. I'm not that important. People used to bow to Kings who got their way just by saying something. People who were born to rule. I was elected for a temporary position, and I have to deal with Congress and hundreds of other people before I can have my way. You can just shake my hand like you would with any other person," the President says to Luke. Luke nods and extends his hand to the President.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Luke," the President assures him and Luke smiles with pride. 

"You look bigger on TV," Luke says causing the President to laugh.

"I've always thought so too, but you're the first person to tell me that. The others probably think that but just don't say it," the President says. 

"Excuse me Mr. President, but the Prime Minister of England is on the phone," Charlie says as he walks into the room.

"You'll have to excuse me, but I need to take this call," the President says as he leaves the room. 

Joanie has run to give her Uncle Charlie a hug now too.

"Well, good afternoon to you too Joanie," Charlie says with a grin. Joanie has a lot of fun with Charlie since he is the youngest of her adoptive uncles. 

She whispers something in Charlie's ear that has him laughing and her smiling that grin that says she's up to something. 

"Care to share with the class Joanie?" I ask wanting to know what she's up too. Joanie shakes her head no and I decide to leave it at that.

"Charlie, I have some stuff to do. Can you watch the kids for a while?" I ask.

"Sure Leo. Come on kids, lets go back to my desk," Charlie says. He leads the kids out of the office while Luke asks more questions about what he does and where is desk is.

* * *

Charlie's POV:

"Pleeeeaaaassse Uncle Charlie," Joanie begs, continuing what she whispered in my ear in Leo's office. 

"Joanie, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," I tell her.

"It's a really good idea! Pretty please with lots of electoral votes on top," she begs and I have to laugh at this phrase Josh has taught her. He thinks electoral votes are better than cherries so Joanie has a unique phrase she uses when she begs. 

"But CJ's not going to like it," I tell her as she continues to try to talk me into helping her play a prank on CJ. 

"Aunt CJ will think its funny and daddy says your so good at it. Please Uncle Charlie," Joanie begs. 

"Alright Joanie, you win," I announce which leads to her clapping and doing a victory dance that she learned from her father. 

"So what should we do?" Joanie asks with bright eyes. 

"Give me a minute to think," I say as I try to come up with a mild prank for Joanie to play. "Okay, how about we get a bucket of water and attach it over the door to her office so it pours on her when she walks in," I suggest. The kids like this idea because they immediately begin cheering. 

We spend the next half hour getting all the materials we need and setting up the prank as Luke asks question after question about how it works and previous pranks I have played. Apparently his mom never let him play any pranks. 

When we finish, we go hide in the bullpen to wait for CJ to come back and watch our prank unfold. It is not CJ who comes hurrying down the hall toward the office, but Josh. Joanie's eyes go wide when she realizes where here dad is headed. She is about to call out to him but I put my hand over her mouth to just let the prank play out with Josh as its victim. Luke is trying desperately not to laugh but he finds it to be too funny. 

"CJ, Donna will be here any second, I need the kids," Josh says as he flings her door open and is covered in water.

"WHAT THE HELL???" Josh shouts as he wipes the water off his face. The people in the bullpen seem torn between laughing and fearing what Josh will do if they start to laugh. Luke however, can hold it in and starts cracking up. 

"LUKE NATHANIAL BAUER!!!" I hear a woman's voice shout from behind us and turn to see a striking blond woman looking at Luke with a stern expression.

"Uh oh, that's my mom," Luke whispers.

"Look what you've done to him," the woman says as she points to a very wet Josh. "I'm so sorry. He usually doesn't behave this way," she apologizes to Josh. 

"Donna, its okay. More than likely this was Joanie's idea. She's a little mischievous," Josh assures her. "JOANIE!!" Josh hollers and Joanie goes scrambling know that that tone means business.

"Yes Daddy," Joanie says sweetly, trying to play innocent and failing miserably. 

"Did you set another trap for CJ?" Josh asks.

"Yes, but I didn't think it would get you," Joanie admits.

"Well, you and Luke and Charlie, don't think I don't see you, go get some rags and clean this mess up," Josh instructs. "I'm going to go change my clothes that you've soaked." I stand up since I too have been caught and lead the kids to go get some rags while Josh and Luke's mother head to his office.

* * *

The White House:

Donna's POV:

Oh my God! I CANNOT believe those two pulled a stunt like that! I don't care if Joanie was the one who came up with the idea-Luke should have known better than to help go along with something so..........FUNNY!

I can't help it! I know I'm supposed to be mad at him, and I tried to be, but seriously, how many people can say they've seen Joshua Lyman soaked through and through?

Luke is still going to be punished, but I'll probably just make him clean his room and have a "talk" with him. Right now, I'm walking behind Josh and enjoying the view. Can I just state, right now for the record, that the man looks VERY good all wet and rumpled? And the muscles I'm looking at right now are nothing to sneeze at either. By now, we've reached his office, and he's excused himself to the restroom to get changed. So, I go into his office and look around.

I see that his desk is an absolute mess, and before I can help myself, I'm straightening it up. I also see that his desk is lined with about 20 pics of him and Joanie-at the park, on her birthday, at a Christmas thing with the White House staff, at a baseball game, etc. Anyone who looked at these picture would know that he adores his little girl.

One of the pictures has Josh and Joanie wearing Mets hats. Being from Wisconsin, I don't have a baseball team to root for, so I may end up having to be a Mets fan too. Whoa, where did THAT thought come from?

Before I can fully shake myself out of it, I hear a voice behind me. "Not that I don't appreciate you organizing my desk, but I don't want to have to put you on salary, Donna."

I whirl around to find him dried off and in a Polo shirt and jeans. That fit him very nicely, by the way. GET A GRIP DONNATELLA! "Wow, that was quick! I don't know a lot of people who keep a spare set of clothes around at work."

"Well, I got into the habit when I used to fall asleep at my desk. Now, I just have them for unforeseen emergencies, like today. I had to wear Sam's foul weather gear once."

I notice him grimace when he mentioned the weather gear and the "emergency". I want to know about the foul weather gear, but that's for another day. "I really AM sorry about that! I don't know what got into Luke. He knows better than to things like this."

He looks up at me and shoots me a grin. "Don't worry about it. And I know what got into Luke-Joanie. She and Charlie have teamed up before, and when they do, watch out!"

Just then, this 20 something aide walks into the office to drop off some files. She sashays to the office and shoots Josh a huge smile. "Hi Mr. Lyman. Nice to see you. You look great today." For God's sakes honey, be a little more subtle, please! If you start batting your eyelashes at him, I'm going to be sick! And isn't that tight shirt of yours against White House dress code?

Josh turns his attention to the Britney Spears wannabe and smiles at her. "Hey, Amy. Nice to see you too. Now, how many times do we have to go over this? Call me Josh."

She leans over the desk and practically drapes herself all over him. "Ok, Josh. These are the files you need for your meeting tomorrow. Just let me know if you need me for anything else, *Josh*".

He's picked up one of the files and is skimming it, and totally ignoring her. "Thanks Amy. I'm good to go for now. See you later."

With a disappointed pout, she stalks out of the office and gives me a glare before she's out the the door. What? I didn't do anything! When he finally glances up, I can't help but ask, "So, is it just Amy, or do you invite all your staffers to call you by your first name, and have them drool all over you?"

Josh looks completely baffled. "ALL my staffers call me Josh. As for Amy, I'm really not quite sure what you mean."

I roll my eyes. My God, is the man really THAT dense!!!??? "Hello! She was SO coming on to you! How could you NOT have noticed!"

He looks as though someone just rammed him over with a truck. He starts to stammer, "Amy?? She actually thinks.......but she's only......I would never........How.........."

Before he can embarass himself furthur, my cell phone rings. I look at the screen and see that it's my ex. He BETTER not be calling to cancel his plans with Luke next weekend!

"What do you want?" I ask into the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, Donna." comes the all too familiar voice of my ex-husband.

"Don't start with me, Richard. You know you never call unless you need something. So what?" I demand.

"I have a seminar next weekend, and I can't make it to see Luke. You'll explain to him won't you?" Richard says.

"No, YOU are going to explain to him! And this is the second time you've canceled this month! What is WRONG with you! This is our SON!"

"Donna, he's always been you're son more than mine, and I simply can't make it next weekend," Richard says. 

"That's crap and you know it! He's more my son because you refuse to get to know him! So, a seminar huh? What's the seminar's name this week? Diana? Amber?"

There's a pause on the other end of the line, so I know I've caught him. Jackass! "I refuse to dignify that, Donna."

"Oh shove it, Richard! You are calling Luke personally to explain and apologize!" I hang up the phone so I won't be tempted to throw it. I'm a girl on a budget, after all.

Suddenly, I'm aware of Josh's presence in the room. Oh my God! What he must think of me! I take a deep breath, but before I can start to apologize, he says, "I guess your divorce was of the difficult nasty sort, huh?"

I can tell he's trying to calm me down, so I nod. "I caught him cheating on me with a nurse at the hospital he worked at." I can see the burn of anger in his eyes, so I hastily explain, "The marriage was already on the rocks anyway when I caught him. But still, I can't believe he's taking this out on Luke. He refuses to be take an active role in his life."

Josh looks at me sympathetically and says, "Well, from what I can see, maybe that's for the best. Luke's a great kid, and I can tell that that's your doing. Luke doesn't need a father figure like that anyway." He goes on and says, "I can't understand though. How can a parent turn his back on his child? He ignores Luke while I would be willing to do almost anything to get more time off with Joanie."

I just shake my head. Why couldn't Richard have been a caring man like Josh is? "It's okay, Josh. This is just the way things are, unfortunately. Thanks for listening though." He has a thoughtful look on his face. What's he thinking?

"You called him Richard. So, his name would be Richard Bauer?" Josh comments. 

"Yeah, but he goes by Dick," I say.

"How appropriate," Josh mutters, and I can't help laughing, and Josh shoots me a dimpled grin. "Anyway, if it'll make you feel better, I can always sic the IRS on him. They work for me you know."

I just shake my head and laugh again. "Thanks for the offer, but no. Maybe I'll take you up on it someday."

"Ok, just let me know. So, how about we go check on the delinquents and see if they've finished cleaning up."

"Sounds good, " I grin. "Hey, think of it this way. At least the three of them won't end up of C.J.'s list."

"Definitely! Let's go shall we?" We both laugh again, and we walk out of the office with his hand around my shoulders.


	6. When Josh Met Donna 6

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

CJ's Office: 

CJ's POV:

Well, I guess Charlie still thinks I'm his bitch because he designed yet another prank meant for me. This time however, Josh was the one who got it. That was pretty amusing. I was standing not too far away and got to watch the whole thing unfold. Boy was he soaked. I'm so glad that wasn't me. It turns out that Joanie was the instigator in this prank so I have called her and Luke into my office to answer for it. Josh made Joanie clean it up, but she wasn't really reprimanded. I waited until Josh left for his office with Donna before calling the kids into my office, of course letting them clean up their mess first. I must say, I think Donna was checking Josh out while she followed him to his office. I knew she had a thing for him. Oh well, back to the business at hand. 

"Joanie, you've got to stop these pranks. It won't be nearly as funny when someone plays one on you," I tell her. 

"But then I would just get them back," Joanie says. I'm sure she would too. Joanie, like Josh, believes in evening the score. 

"That's not the best idea. Before you know it, things would get out of hand. You're old enough to stop these silly pranks," I say.

"But Uncle Charlie is way older than me and he still plays them," Joanie points out logically. Damn, she learned her debate skills from Josh. 

"Yes, well Charlie doesn't act his age," I say. 

"But it's fun and it doesn't hurt anyone," Joanie says. Why do I always have to be the party pooper? 

"I know it is Joanie. Fine. How about if next time you just play one on someone else?" I offer thinking that then someone else can deal with it.

"Deal. Now who could it be? Not daddy because I don't think he would be too happy. Not Uncle Toby because he's a little scary," Joanie says. I would have to agree that Toby would be an unwise choice. 

"I think that both your grandpas would be a bad idea too," I add, not wanting to be the indirect cause of a prank played on one of them. Plus I would be punished with horribly long trivia secessions or extra cheese day assignments. 

"UNCLE SAM!" Joanie shouts with a gleam in her eyes. Great idea.

"That's perfect. Next time you feel the need to be mischievous, play a trick on Uncle Sam," I say. Right after we decide that I will no longer be the target of her pranks, Josh and Donna walk through my door. Well, what have we here? His arm is draped loosely across her shoulders. Very interesting. Might my hopelessly clueless Josh be picking up on the signals Donna is sending?

"Ah, here's my two favorite delinquents," Josh says as he spots the kids in my office. Joanie and Luke smile at him and I'm willing to bet they are among the very few eight year olds who know what the word delinquents means.

"You look nice daddy. Much better than in your suit," Joanie says to her father. 

"You're just saying that because its your fault I can't wear the suit anymore and you don't want to me in trouble missy," Josh says to his daughter. 

"Nope, I really mean it daddy. Donna, don't you think daddy looks good," Joanie says. Yeah, she's about as subtle as her father. Josh glances at Donna who is slightly red.

"Um yeah, you look good…really good," Donna says. Josh is silent for a second since he's not sure how to respond.

"Well, when don't I?" Josh says as his ego flares up. This is a tactic he uses when he wants to hide his feelings. 

"Hmm let's see. That morning you were hung over with stripper's panties around your neck and then had to wear Sam's foul weather gear to a meeting," I say. Hey, I need to knock his ego down a peg or two sometimes. 

"I bet you looked quite fetching in that outfit Joshua," Donna says with a laugh. 

"Why yes I did thank you," Josh says defensively although he knows damn well he looked ridiculous.

"If it looked so good, maybe you'll model it for me sometime," Donna suggests. Open your blind eyes Josh! She's clearly flirting with you!!!

"Maybe if you're lucky," Josh replies with his trademark smirk.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" I ask. Go to dinner together!! I try to send them this message but I don't think its working. 

"I'm going to drop these files off in the Oval and then we are taking these kids to their baseball game," Josh says. Yes, he has raise Joanie to be as big a baseball fan as any boy. 

"You're going to the Oval?" Donna asks. 

"Yeah, well we're going to the Oval. Luke got to meet the President earlier so I figure you should too," Josh offers. Donna's face lights up at his offer as she eagerly agrees.

"You met the President? Did you behave yourself?" Donna asks Luke.

"Yep! I bowed which I guess was not what you do, but then I did everything right. He's nice," Luke tells his mom. 

"Alright, well let's go," Josh says as he ushers them out of my office, keeping his hand on the small of Donna's back. 

"Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom first," Joanie says. "Donna, will you take me?" Joanie asks as they walk out of my office door. Okay, Joanie has gone to the bathroom by herself for a couple years. That girl's up to something. I've taught her well. 

* * *

Donna's POV:

Ok, something's up. I've known Joanie for years, and she's always prided herself on being grown-up and independent. Suddenly, she needs someone to accompany her to the restroom? Oh well. I guess I'll find out what she's got planned in a few minutes. Plus, it'll give me a chance to ask her what she knows about that awful, tacky Amy. So, I take Joanie's hand and she leads me to the nearest ladies room.

As casually as possible, I ask, "Hey Joanie, do you know that girl Amy who works in your daddy's bullpen?"

She immediately scrunches up her nose and nods her head. "Yeah, but I don't like her. I think she likes Daddy, but Daddy barely knows she's alive. Aunt C.J. calls her an embarrassment to women everywhere." I definitely agree with you there, C.J.

Joanie goes on a says, "And she treats me like a baby. On my last birthday, Daddy brought home a birthday card for me from everyone at the office. Amy wrote 'Happy Birthday to a sweet little girl.' I am NOT a little girl! I'm almost eight and a half!" She looks like an indignant fairy when she finishes her story, and I have to hold my laugh in. I guess she and Luke are both very particular about their ages.

But then, a mischievous smile grows on her face, and she says almost slyly, "I don't like Amy, but I like you. And daddy `likes you' likes you." Now, what would possess the child to tell me something like that, out of the blue?

I'm baffled, but try to answer her the best that I can. "I like you a lot too, sweetie, and I'm glad you and Luke are such good friends."

"What about Daddy?" she asks, not missing a beat. Damn! I was hoping the short attention-span thing would work in my favor this time, but I guess not. How do I phrase this?

"Well, your Daddy and I got off on a rather rocky and stilted beginning, but I think we're good friends now. He's a great dad, and obviously loves you lots," I say.

I can almost see the Lyman ego C.J. constantly talks about puff up. "Of course he does! He always tells me I'll always be the number 1 girl in his life." Honey, something tells me that someday soon, you may have to share that title with someone . Whoops, there I go again! What is WRONG with me!

By now, I've helped her with her hair and uniform, and we're on our way back to meet Josh and Luke. Hmmm, Joanie and I have only been gone five minutes, but the two of them look like they've had a serious discussion. What's going on? But before they see us, I pull Joanie back.

"Joanie, I want what we've just talked about to stay between us, ok? This is girl talk, and I don't think the guys need to know about it." Basically, I'm worried that she'll blab and I'll be in even more trouble than I already am.

She nod emphatically. "Got it, Donna! I swear on the spirit of the Sisterhood." I see C.J. has trained her well. We shake hands solemnly and join the boys. Despite Joanie's promise, that look of unholy glee in her eyes is beginning to make me nervous.

* * *

Josh's POV:

Ok, it's official folks! I, Joshua Lyman, am going to pull rank and use my White House status for my own personal gain.

I am THIS CLOSE from going to my office right now and calling my friend Brad Rilley from the IRS. Why do you ask? So I can sic him and his best team of auditors to nail one cheating, arrogant scumbag, deadbeat dad who doesn't deserve to live. In other words, one Richard T. Bauer. Luke has told me about some of the stunts he's pulled in the past, and I think even the President would back me up on this one. After all, he has three daughter, and is very protective of them, especially against the press.

As soon as Donna and Joanie walked off, I noticed that Luke seemed a little down. So, I crouch down and ask, "What's wrong buddy? Are you nervous about the game?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not nervous. Mommy always tells me that playing my best is what matters most, even if I win or lose." I ponder that for a moment. Now, I try not to push Joanie too hard, but I wonder if my innate competitive streak interferes with that. I've always told Joanie the same thing Donna tells Luke, but it somehow feels more genuine the way he says it.

"Well, your Mommy is a very smart woman. That's a very good philosophy to live by. So if it's not the game, what is bothering you?" I ask.

He says quietly, "I really want my daddy to see me play but Mommy told me he called to say he'll be busy at the hospital and can't make it."

I'm speechless. "He had your mom tell you that? He didn't call to explain to you personally?"

Luke shakes his head again. "No, he says he's really busy. I only talk to him once or twice a month, when I visit him." Unbelievable!

"Well, I bet you two have a good time when you DO get together." Why am I almost positive that I'm about to be contradicted?

"No. He keeps a lot of toys for me at his apartment. Usually, when I'm there, he just tells me to be quiet and play with my toys. He's in his office working," Luke explains. I struggle not to completely lost my temper, then and there. I've heard lots of stories about deadbeat dads, but this one takes the cake! Not only does this man refuse to be a part of raising his own child, he neglects and ignores said child when he's supposed to be taking care him. 

"I really don't like spending time with him, but Mommy says that even though he's so busy, he really does love me," Luke says. Sounds more to me like Donna is just trying to protect him from the truth. I bet she has had to fight her ex tooth and nail for every visit Luke makes.

Luke then scrunches up his nose in a way that reminds me of Joanie. "Plus, everytime I see him, he has a new 'girlfriend,'" Luke starts to frown and says, "I really didn't like any of them, even if I don't remember their names. I think the last one was Helen. Or was it Bonnie?"

I can't help myself, I pull him to me for a big hug. "It's ok, Luke. I know things with your dad are a little tough, but I promise it'll bet better soon, ok?" Especially after I get through with him! I wish I could just have 5 minutes in a room with him alone. I can't believe the hell he's putting Donna and Luke through! I am SO calling Brad tomorrow morning! What kind of example is he setting for Luke? I'm sure Donna does the absolute best she can, but Luke needs a positive male influence in his life, like my father and Leo are to me.

But then we see the girls coming our way, so I straighten up. Luke pulls my sleeves and says, "Thank you for listening Josh. But I don't want Mommy to know what we talked about. It'll just make her sad, and I don't want her to cry again." Again?? How many tears has Donna shed over that no good lowlife? This idiot doesn't deserve to live, as far as I'm concerned! He's thrown away a great life with a perfect wife and son. Did I just call Donna the perfect wife? I need to get myself together!

"It's a deal, buddy. And you can talk to me about anything, anytime. Just call, ok?" He looks up at me, and nods with a big grin on his face. That's better. Wait a second. Donna has a glazed look in her eye, and Joanie has her, "Guess what I did?" look on. Suffice it to say, my curiosity is definitely piqued. Just what the hell goes on in the womens' bathroom? I guess that will one of the unanswerable questions of the universe. Generations of men have tried to find out, but to no avail. I suppose today is my day to take a crack at it. Here goes!

* * *

Donna's POV:

"Ready to meet the leader of the free world?" Josh asks me. Well, when you put it that way, I'm not so sure. I freeze in my tracks. 

"Otherwise known as my Grandpa Jed," Joanie says with a dimpled grin like her father. Okay, so that's pretty cute that he let's her call him that. 

"Relax Donna. He's a great man. You'll love him," Josh says as he grabs my hand and leads the way. 

"Charlie, I've got the briefs he needs. Can we go in?" Josh asks the man sitting at a desk outside the oval office.

"Well, he's in there with the First Lady so enter at your own risk," Charlie says with a wink.

"Oh my god, they're not….in the Oval…." I can't even get the words out.

"NO! but thanks for the awful mental picture. Charlie just has a wicked sense of humor," Josh explains. "Charlie, this is Donna. Donna, this is Charlie Young, the President's personal aid." Oh, he's the one dating the President's daughter. 

"Nice to meet you," I say as I extend my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You can go in whenever you're ready," Charlie says as he shakes my hand.

I step away to run my hands through my hair so it will look good when I meet the President. As I'm doing this, I hear Charlie lower his voice and say to Josh "Sorry about tricking your girlfriend." I have my back to Josh but I can see him in the mirror I'm looking at. He doesn't bother to correct Charlie and just says "no problem." Hmm, I wonder why he didn't set him straight since I know Josh is always one ever ready to do that. 

Josh walks over to me and snaps my mirror closed. "Donna, you look perfect. Let's go," he says as he puts his hand on my back and guides me into the Oval Office. I'm not complaining, but it seems like Josh seems like Josh is always touching my back. 

"Mr. President, here are the briefs you needed," Josh says as he walks us up to the desk and sets the papers in front of President Bartlet. 

"And who's this lovely lady?" the President asks as he looks in my direction.

"I'm Donnatella Moss," I say before Josh can answer.

"Jed Bartlet. Nice to meet you," the President says as he extends his hand. 

"Since my husband is ignoring me, I'll introduce myself. I'm Abigail Bartlet," the First Lady says.

"Yes ma'am. Its an honor to meet you Dr. Bartlet," I reply.

"Grandma, didn't you see me standing here," Joanie says, not pleased about being neglected. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Come here and give me a hug," Dr. Bartlet says and Joanie complies with a smile. "So who's your friend?" she asks, not wanting Luke to be ignored. 

I walk over to introduce my son, but Joanie is already doing that. I am conversing with the First Lady and the children while Josh and the President discuss some bill that Josh is briefing him on. I try to keep my concentration on the conversation I'm having up I keep listening to what Josh is saying. He's passionately outlining the points of a bill that would greatly increase funding for homeless children. 

"Josh, you don't need to convince me. Just get the bill through Congress and to my desk and I'll sign it," the President says. 

"Of course Sir," Josh replies.

"By the way, she's a great catch," I hear the President say in a much lower voice. I wouldn't have heard it at all if I weren't listening so intently. I strain my ear even more to catch Josh's reply. Oh, shut up, I know eavesdropping is bad but in this case, you would too.

"Well Sir, I haven't exactly caught her yet," Josh says in a very low voice. Oh my God, he wants to catch me?? Must control smile before someone notices it. Come on Donna, control yourself. I force myself to turn my attention back to the First Lady and the conversation we are having. A few minutes later, Josh comes over and says its time to go. As soon as we get out the door, the First Lady calls Josh back in saying she has something to tell him so I guess I'll just make conversation with Charlie and wait for Josh to return. 

* * *

The Oval Office  
Josh's POV:

The First Lady has just called me back into the Oval Office and shut the door behind us. I have no idea what she wants. 

"Yes Ma'am?" I ask. 

"Josh, don't let this one get away," she tells me. What?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say even though I have a pretty good idea. 

"Don't play dumb with me. Donna, don't let her go. She really like you Josh. YOU. Not your job You," Dr. Bartlet says. 

"What makes you say that?" I ask. I've had lots of girls that liked me for my job and I've never been able to pick up on it until too late. 

"Josh, we were talking and she ignored me to listen to you. Josh, the girl is in politics and she ignored the First Lady, a very influential person, to listen to what you were saying rather than courting my favor," the First Lady says. "Normally you're girlfriends ditch you the moment I walk in, but this one didn't. She likes you, and she's not a power dater." I can't help but smile when I get this confirmation that Donna likes me. "Not to mention the fact that Joanie adores her. Don't be an idiot Josh. Ask her out," Abby says before standing up signaling that this conversation is over. 

"Good idea sweet knees! Now, you can add matchmaker to your résume!" the President tells his wife with a huge grin that says he agrees wholeheartedly. 

I am still pondering her words when I'm leaving the White House with Donna at one side * and my daughter on my other.


	7. When Josh Met Donna 7

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

Donna's POV: 

We are in a taxi speeding from the White House to the baseball field, hoping that we'll be on time. Josh is helping Joanie into her catchers gear and punching her glove a couple times to loosen it up for her. I'm struck again by what a great dad he is to his little girl. 

"So, are you a baseball fan?" Josh ask, as he glances up at me. 

"Not really. I don't know much about it at all, but Luke likes it. What about you Joanie? Are you a baseball fan or are you in it because of your dad?" I ask, hoping that he didn't force her into a game she didn't really want to play. 

"Are you kidding? I love baseball. Dad and I watch it together all the time. He's the one who taught me to play. I can hit better than most of the boys," Joanie announces and Josh smiles proudly at her. 

"Do you have a favorite team?" I ask her. 

"The Mets of course," Joanie and Josh answer together. "There really is not other choice even though Uncle Toby claims the Yankees rule. Look what daddy got me for my birthday," she says as she pulls her glove off and hands it to me. 

I look the glove over briefly although I really know nothing about gloves. "Its very nice."

"It's the same glove that Mike Piazza uses only smaller. Daddy had it made special for me and then he got Mike to sign it," Joanie explains as she shows of the signature saying `To Joanie, Knock `em dead. Best of Luck, Mike Piazza.' Wow, that must have taken some planning and arm twisting on Josh's part, but I can see why he did it, Joanie is practically glowing about it. 

"I've hear of Mike Piazza. He's cute," I comment. See, I do know a little about baseball. Although I only know this because I saw his picture in People Magazine. 

"He's not cute, he's super cute," Joanie corrects with a smile. Josh shakes his head and mutters that Joanie should be too young to think that. Somebody doesn't want his little girl to grow up. 

"Its not too early," I insist. "You know who else is cute? Derrik Jeter," I say, naming one of the very few baseball players I know. This leads to Joanie sticking her tongue out and Josh shaking his head violently.

"Donna, Derik Jeter is a Yankee," Josh explains.

"Yankees aren't cute," Joanie says firmly. Okay, I guess they take this whole baseball thing seriously.

"Okay, I withdraw my comment. Derik Jeter isn't cute," I say. 

"You know who is cute?" Joanie asks, causing Josh to groan and put his face in his hands.

"Who?" I ask, hoping it's a baseball player I've heard of so I don't look stupid.

"My daddy," Joanie says with a grin. Josh lifts his head and his face a an interesting shade of red. 

"Oh really? Is he Mike Piazza cute?" I ask.

"Hmm…., I don't know. What do you think Donna?" Joanie asks. Damn, I thought that would be a good way to get out of answer, but Joanie knows how to turn questions around. 

"Well, I think Mike Piazza would have bigger muscles," I say, again trying to avoid the question. 

"Aunt CJ says that big muscles aren't always a good thing and anyway, Daddy has nice muscles, you just haven't seen them yet," Joanie informs me. Wait, did she say `yet'? I wouldn't mind seeing them, but what makes her think that I'm going to. 

"I've got big muscles too," Luke says, jumping into the conversation and saving me from having to answer Joanie. 

"Yes, you do," I agree as I ruffle my son's hair. 

"Let's see your muscles Luke," Josh encourages and Luke flashes him a huge grin, thrilled to be getting attention from Josh that he lacks from his father. 

Luke rolls up his sleeves and flexes his muscles. "Look. Pretty big, huh?" Luke asks.

Josh reaches out and squeezes Luke's arm to show that he is examining his muscles. "Very nice," Josh concludes which leads to a beaming look on Luke's face. 

"Let's see yours," Luke says. Josh hesitates for a second. "Come on. I showed you mine so you have to show me yours. It's the rules," Luke insists. 

Hmm, I've never hear of this rule, but I think I like it. "Come on Josh. Rules are rules and they can't be mocked," I urge with a grin. 

"Fine. Prepare to be amazed," Josh jokes as he rolls up his sleeves and flexes his muscles for Luke, although he's looking at me the whole time. I must say, Joanie was right. He's got some very nice muscles. I wonder when he finds the time to work out.

"What do you think?" Josh says with a wink. 

Well, since he's playing around, I will to. I breath a sigh and fake a fainting spell. This has Joanie rolling with laughter. "If you do that for his arms, just wait until you see his chest," Joanie says. 

"Let's see," I urge since I really would like to get a look at it. Josh, however, doesn't seem agreeable to this idea. He's shaking his head immediately. That's odd. He had no problem showing off his arms, so what's the big deal showing his chest? That's when it hits me. He was shot and he's probably got a big scar there that he's not comfortable with showing. 

"No sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea after all because according to Luke's rule, if Josh we're to show me his chest, I'd have to show him mine," I say as I look Josh in the eye. Josh gives me a smile and I'm not sure if that is because I save him from the situation of because he would like to make the trade I just mentioned. Josh and I stare at each other for a minute before our gaze is broken but Luke announcing that we are at the field and climbing across my lap to get out of the Taxi. 

* * *

Godsford Park  
Josh's POV:

Okay, can I just say that that taxi ride had to be the longest one on record? First things first-if Joanie thinks I'm letting her date until she's thirty, she's got another think coming! I blame C.J.-  
she's the only one who'd reduce the great game of baseball into who looks cute in their uniforms. What was she doing thinking guys are cute at all? She's only eight and a half, for God's sake! Isn't she still supposed to be in the "boys are yucky" stage? She is growing up WAY too fast!

And what was Joanie doing, asking me to show Donna my arm muscles? Is she trying to drive me to a mental breakdown? But I have to admit, I thought Donna's Scarlet O'Hara impression was pretty funny. She must have some drama in her background. Although I have to say, Donna doesn't strike me as someone who'd go for the helpless damsel in distress routine. I'm willing to bet she' d stand up, kick whatever ass needs kicking, and do the job herself before she'd admit she needs a man's help. I wonder if she'd ever ask me for help again. Whoa, Lyman, back it up. Where did THAT thought come from? Remind me to thank every back at the West Wing for messing with my head today. Especially the President and First Lady. But they're right about one thing- Donna IS a great woman, and I'll have to thank her later for getting me out of that "show Donna my chest" thing. She must have remembered Rosslyn and my 14 hours of surgery. I'm eternally grateful, but I'm starting to think it might not be such a bad deal. I mean, the tradeoff would be intriguing, you have to admit. Okay, must stop thinking about that for now. 

Right now, I need to focus on getting my daughter ready for her game. So, I do what I always do-straighten out her uniform for her, and give her a good luck hug and kiss. "Good luck, Joanie. I know you'll do great today." Then, with a grin and a final wave, she's running off to join her coach, with Luke inches behind her.

I turn toward Donna, and hold out my hand to lead her to the bleachers. Something tells me I won't be paying much attention to the game today. Oh, well. I'm sure I can mooch a video copy from one of the other parents. She smiles as she takes my hand. I start to ramble an apology for the scene in the taxi. "Listen, Donna, I am SO sorry. I have no idea what got into Joanie. She has never done this before. I'm really sorry if she made you uncomfortable."

I catch something in Donna's eye, like she just put two and two together. She shakes her head and slowly smiles. "It's all right. I had fun putting the drama classes I took in college into good use."

"You were a drama major?" I ask.

A self deprecating smirk appears on Donna's face. "Among other things," she replies.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" She says. Why do women never give you a straight answer?

"And what's with the look?" I ask.

Donna looks puzzled. "What look?" 

I sigh exasperatedly, and Donna is obviously amused at my expense. "That look just now. Like you know something I don't. You had it when you came back from the bathroom with Joanie. What's going on?" I ask. I'm disconcerted by the mischievous smirk now appearing on Donna's face.

"Nothing," she said innocently. The look I give her tells her that I'm not buying it. So, she said, "Really, it's nothing. Just some girl talk." 

Now, I'm definitely intrigued. "About what?" I ask. 

"Nothing doing. I'm not saying a word. I promised on the spirit of the Sisterhood," she says. Oh, God. God forbid I run afoul of the Sisterhood! Donna continues, " I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." We both start cracking up at her horrible fake Russian accent.

We're walking across the lawn, and it suddenly dawns on me that it's a beautiful spring day, and I can't remember the last time I spent any substantial time outside. It's really nice. Of course, the present company doesn't hurt. We reach the bleachers, and find some good seats. Something tells me this is going to be a game to remember!

* * *

Donna's POV:

I feel like a bad mother. Well, not really, but usually I pay much more attention to my son's game, even though I'm not a big baseball fan. Today, however, I've been talking to Josh and paying minimal attention to the action on the field. Of course, we watch when either Joanie or Luke is up to bat, but the rest of the time, we've been talking to each other. 

Josh is hysterical. I got him to tell me about the time he and Sam nearly burnt down the White House although according to Josh, it was all Sam's idea. 

"So I saw an interesting picture on your desk," I say.

"Which one would that be?" he asks.

"You were in some kind of yellow rubber suit," I say. 

"Ah yes, that was Sam's foul weather gear," Josh explains. 

"And you were wearing it around the White House for what reason?" I ask seeing of how I really can't think of one. 

"Well, it kind of a long story," Josh says.

"Well, we have time. It's only the fifth inning," I say with a smile, wanting to hear the story.

"Well, see I had this bachelor party I had to go to so I dropped Joanie off at CJ's to spend the night there. I wasn't supposed to have any meetings the next day, but Sam talking me into taking a quick one with a pollster named Joey Lucas," Josh begins. 

"Oh Joey Lucas, the woman from California?" I ask.

"Yeah, but at that point, I didn't know it was a woman I was meeting with. So I went to the party and drank a lot…." Josh says.

"Really? Because CJ says you have a sensitive system," I say. 

"CJ doesn't know what she's talking about. I've got a very sturdy system!" Josh says. I'm not believing it. CJ says all it takes is 3 beers and Josh is under the table, but I'll let him think I buy it so he gets on with the story.

"Okay so you drank a lot. So you were drunk when you decided to dress up in Sam's foul weather gear?" I ask.

"No, I just forgot where I lived so I slept at the office for about 2 hour, but apparently I smelled like death, my suit was rumpled, and I may have had a pair of strippers panties around my neck," Josh mumbles. 

"May have?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the part of the evening that I don't quit remember. Anyway, my suit was unwearable, so my assiastant took it to the one hour cleaners and I had to choose between wearing my boxers or Sam's foul weather gear. After a long mental debate, the yellow suit won," Josh says. 

Hmm, Josh in boxers. No, bad Donna! "So did Joey Lucas like your yellow suit?" I ask. 

"Um no. She thought I was mocking her. I think she hated me when we first met. I believe she called me an unmitigated jackass, accused me of being drunk, and deranged," Josh says.

"So you didn't make a good first impression," I say.

"No, but a made a good second one," Josh says. Oh. 

"You dated her?" I ask, although I'm pretty sure he did.

"Briefly. We're friends now. It wasn't meant to be anything more," Josh says.

"You seem to have a track record of doing better with your second impression," I say.

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a grin.

"Yeah, I thought you were a jerk at first too," I say. 

"And now?" Josh asks. You're a great guy and I want to jump you. Bad Donna! I have got to stop doing that!

"No jerk in sight," I say truthfully. We stare at each other for a minute and for a brief second I think that one of us might lean in and kiss the other but then screaming erupts around us as Luke just stepped to the plate and hit a home. As soon as I figure out what happened, I start cheering for my son. Josh is cheering beside me and I'm jumping up and down clapping for Luke. He doesn't hit very many home runs. Without thinking, I fling my arms around Josh and hug him. Josh looks shocked at first, but I don't think he minds. It is then that I realize what I am doing and I jump back. 

"I'm sorry, I just got a little over excited there," I say to Josh. 

"Don't be sorry. You had every right to be excited. Luke hit a home run," Josh says, as he stands there with his hands in his pockets. 

"That's only the third one he's ever hit. He'll be so excited," I say and then my face falls as I realize something. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Josh asks as he lifts my chin up. 

"Its just that Luke will be even more disappointed now that his father missed the game. Richard has never seen Luke hit a home run and Luke wanted to be able to show him that he could. Richard was supposed to come tonight, but of course he canceled as usual," I explain. 

"He's an asshole," Josh says.

"But he's Luke's father," I comment. I might wish it wasn't true, but it is and there is nothing I can do to change it. 

"He might be biologically, but he has no right to be called a father. A father is someone who's around everyday to show a child how much he loves them and cares about them. Luke deserves better," Josh comments. He deserves someone like you.

"Joanie is a very lucky girl," I say.

"I try my best," Josh says.

"Yeah, and you succeed. She adores you. If I have more kids, I hope its with someone like you," I say. 

"Good, because you deserve someone better than Dr. Dick too. You should stay away from gomers," Josh says with a smile. 

"Mommy, did you see my home run?!" Luke asks as he comes running up. 

"Yes, and it was great! I'm going to take you out for dinner to celebrate, and you can have anything you want for desert," I tell Luke. 

"I threw out a runner trying to steal second. That new technique you taught me daddy worked really well," Joanie says. 

"Good job you," Josh says as he gets on his knees and hugs his daughter. 

"I have an idea. How would you two like to join us? I mean, Joanie should be celebrating too," I say. 

"Please daddy," Joanie begs. 

"Sounds good to me," Josh says. 

"I'm starving since I'm not the one who ate almost a whole pie today," Joanie announces with a look in Luke's direction. 

"LUKE! You know the rules," I say.

"But Toby doesn't," Luke says with a sly smile, and I know that I'm really not mad at him. 

"Alright, just don't let it happen again, or you'll make yourself sick. Now let's go to dinner," I say.


	8. When Josh Met Donna 8

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

The Black Walnut Restaurant Josh POV:

I'm glad we chose this place. It's a nice family restaurant, with a comfortable family atmosphere. Joanie and I come here whenever we can. She has a crush on one of the waiters, Eric. Luckily, we didn't have to wait for a table even though we didn't have a reservation. I guess the 20 I slipped the maitre'd didn't hurt. We're led to a table in the back, which is all right with me, because it's a busy night, and it's more quiet back here. The kids are still worked up over their win today anyway. The table has four seats-two in a booth, and two chairs. Joanie and Luke immediately slide into the booth and start bouncing around. Donna is about to sit down, but I notice Joanie is giving me a look. Man, I've got to stop letting he hang out with C.J. She HAS to have learned that from her.

"What is it Joanie?" I ask.

"Daddy, help Donna with her coat and chair!" she says in that Daddy-  
you're-an-idiot-tone. Again, I blame C.J. Donna, meanwhile, is trading looks with Joanie. Joanie is smiling innocently. Oh course, I'm not buying it. Luke is just studying the menu, oblivious to everything.

Well, if I have to do the whole chivalry thing, I might as well do it right. I pull out the chair, take Donna's coat, and bow a little as she sits down. "Para servirle, Señorita," I say.

She shoots me an amused look. "What's with the Spanish, Joshua?"

Joshua. I can't remember the last time a woman called me by my full name. And C.J. doesn't count.

I adopt a tone of mock indignation. "What, Donnatella? You can try to bring the Russian, but I can't bring the Spanish?" Donna laughs and concedes the point. But then she says mock warningly, "But don't ever mock my drama skills again . Professor Conn would never forgive you. I was her star pupil."

"I give you my word, no more mocking."

Donna nods briskly. "And why did you call me Donnatella just now?"

"Isn't that your full name?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, it's a very lovely name. It's distinctive."

Joanie then pipes in, "Daddy, what did you say to Donna in Spanish? And did Grandpa Jed teach you that?" Donna arches her brows, silently asking, 'The child recognizes Spanish when she hears it?"

I turn to Donna first. "We hosted a State Dinner for King Juan Carlos and Queen Sofia a few months. The whole place was in Spanish mode for weeks." She smiles and shakes her head, obviously still amused at the situations Joanie and I find ourselves in. I then turn my attention back to my irreverent daughter. "As a matter of fact, young lady, I did not learn Spanish from your Grandpa Jed. I took Spanish in high school and college. It comes in handy, you know, especially in my line of work." I'm about to pontificate about the many reasons why Spanish is important in our global society when Joanie makes a hurry-  
up gesture and asks with an impatient huff, "Well, what did it mean?"

"Para servirle, Señorita means at your service, Miss."

Donna arches a brow. "Do that mean you are now at my beck and call, Mr. Lyman?" She should be so lucky. Hey! I thought I was over that!

Well, I've always thought fire was best met with fire. "Would you like me to be?" I ask in the same tone. 

She takes a moment to consider. "I think I would." As I'm trying to process this, she smirks and adds, "It'd be nice for the GDC to have another contact in the White House."

I clear my throat and say, "Absolutely. Anytime you or Jake Goddard want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Good to know."

Eric, Joanie's favorite waiter, comes to the table to take our orders. I don't remember what I ordered.

* * *

Donna's POV:

Okay, this has been a strange dinner so far. Josh asked me if I wanted him to be at my beck and call. My mind was filled with naughty thoughts that I don't think I'm ready to share with him and definitely not in front of the children, so it was just easier to relate it to work instead. 

The waiter just brought the food, and Luke is digging in before the other plates can be set down. 

"Luke, wait until everyone is served," I say.

"Sorry mom," Luke says. "I think yours is burned," Luke says when he looks at Josh's steak. 

"Daddy likes it that way," Joanie explains. 

"Not me. When I have steak, I like it red, but mom says it makes her sick because she can still hear it moo," Luke says.

"This is one of the few things he got from his father," I explain.

"But you eat sushi and that is completely raw so how is rare steak bad?" Luke asks. 

"It just is. Sushi is supposed to be raw and red meat isn't," I say. I know that a bad explanation, but I can't think of a better one. 

"Ick," Josh mutters.

"You don't like raw fish?" I ask.

"I don't really like any fish, but if I'm going to eat it, it better be cooked," Josh says.

"You should try it. Its very healthy and much better tasting than you would think,," I say.

"As a general rule, I don't like healthy food and I'm sure I would order the worst thing on the menu since I know nothing about sushi," Josh says. 

"I want to try sushi!" Joanie says, jumping into the conversation. 

"You should. See Josh, your daughter is more adventurous than you," I tease.

"Oh daddy will if I do. I can pick that for my activity of the week and he has to go along with it. But you HAVE to go with us Donna. I don't want daddy ordering us gross food," Joanie says with a grin. This little girl is trying to do everything possible to push me into her dad's arms. 

"I want to come! I want the big fisherman's platter!" Luke says. "Please mom! Let's go for sushi tomorrow night," Luke begs. 

I glance at Josh for his reaction. "Oh what the heck, I'll give it a shot if you're up for it," he says.

"Sounds good to me," I agree. 

We continue to talk through dinner and the more I talk to Josh, the more I like him. I try to get those feelings under control. I usually don't date because I don't want to get my hopes or Luke's up only to have them dashed to the ground again. I have never had a good relationship, so I've sworn them off, but now I find myself wavering. 

  
"Would anyone care for desert?" the waiter asks.

"I DO!" Luke shouts.

"Luke, what did I tell you about shouting in restaurants?" I ask. 

"Sorry mom. I would like some desert please," Luke corrects in a lower voice.

"That's better," I say as the waiter sets the desert tray down on the table for our inspection. 

"Ooohh I want an ice cream sundae," Luke says and I nod to the waiter that he can have it.

"I want chocolate cake," Joanie says. 

"And for you ma'am?" the waiter asks me. Ooohh they all look so good, but the calorie count of all of them is flashing in my head. The tiramisu looks wonderful, but it will go straight to my thighs. I shake my head that I don't want anything. 

"And you sir?" the waiter asks Josh.

"I'll have the tiramisu," Josh says with a smile. "And bring two forks with it."

"Does Joanie like tiramisu?" I ask since he has requested two forks. 

"No, but you do and you just wouldn't let yourself order it. I figure we can share," Josh says. "You obviously wanted it. Why didn't you get it?" he asks. 

"It'll go straight to my thighs," I admit.

"You're thighs look pretty good to me. I don't think a little desert will change that," Josh says as he lets his hand settle briefly on my thigh and give it a light squeeze before putting his hand back on the table. Okay, that brief touch just sent shivers up and down my spine. Normally, I don't like guys to just up and touch me, but now I kinda wish he would do it again. 

"Here we are," the waiter says as he arrives with the desert. 

Joanie decides to help him and grabs the tiramisu from his hand. "Here you go daddy," Joanie says as she reaches across the table to hand it to him. In doing so, she allows her hand to knock one of the forks off the plate and onto the floor. 

"Oops," Joanie says, but she doesn't look very sorry.

"I can get you another fork," the waiter offers.

"Or daddy can just share like he's always telling me to do," Joanie suggests. 

Josh gives his daughter a look but she just shrugs at him. "Eric, don't worry about it. We'll be fine," Josh says. 

"You want the first bite?" Josh asks as he holds a forkful of tiramisu out to me.

"You go ahead," I say.

"Nope, ladies first," Josh says and I open my mouth to let him feed me. 

"Very good," I say. "You should try it," I say before he takes a bite. 

"Luke! You're a mess!" I say when I catch a glance at my son who's face is now covered in hot fudge.

"Joanie, you're a mess too. What's gotten into you tonight? You're normally such a neat eater," Josh tells his daughter who is just as mess as my son. 

"Can I have your napkin daddy?" Joanie asks and Josh hands it to her as I give mine to Luke. The kids succeed in messing up the napkins, but still have messy faces. 

"Joanie, I think you're going to need water. Come on, let go to the bathroom," Josh says to his daughter. 

"Daddy, I'm a big girl. I can go by myself. Come on Luke," Joanie says as the two stand up from the table to go to the bathroom. Luke gives me kiss before following Joanie. 

"Uh Donna, you've got chocolate on your face," Josh tells me. 

"Hand me one of those napkins, will you?" I request. 

"I don't think one of these is going to help," Josh says as he holds up the napkin which is completely covered in hot fudge. 

"Well, this is just wonderful," I say, hoping I don't look too stupid with chocolate on my face. 

"Here, let me," Josh says as he leans in and rubs chocolate off the skin right by my lips with his thumb. 

"Is it off?" I ask softly.

"Mostly, but not completely. You've got a little brown smear that my thumb won't take off," Josh says as his face hovers very close to mine. 

"Is there something that would?" I ask.

"This," Josh says before leaning in and putting his lips to the skin where his thumb had been. Oh my god! Here come the shivers again. 

"Just needed a little moisture," Josh says when he pulls back. 

"You could have stuck your thumb in your water," I point out. 

"Yeah, I guess I could have," Josh admits as he begins to pull back farther. 

"But I'm glad you didn't," I say with a smile. 

"Yeah?" Josh asks with a dimpled grin. 

"Yeah," I confirm as he starts to lean back in.

"All clean mom!" Luke announces before Josh's lips can touch me again and we both jump back. Joanie follows Luke to the table and I catch her smack him on the back of the head before whispering in his head. Luke's eyes fly open wide the way they do whenever he realizes that he made a big mistake. 

"So..um..I guess its time to head home," I say. 

* * *

In a Taxi:  
Joanie's POV:

Darn it! We had it all worked out, and then Luke had to ruin it! If he could have just stayed quiet for another thirty seconds, things would have been perfect! I am SO mad at Luke right now! He's on my list. Yeah, he should be scared. I learned about the list from my Daddy, the Master Politician. And Aunt C.J. I want Daddy and Donna to go out, and so does Luke, so that's why we left them alone to go wash up. We're been trying to get them together all day. I refuse to have Daddy go out with another Mandy Hampton. Aunt C.J. thinks it's a good idea, and so does Grandma Abbey. Right now, I need to come up with a plan.

We're almost at Luke's house, and we need to come up with a reason to stay, or come back later. I've got it! I temporarily put aside my hostility towards Luke (Hey, what can I say? Lymans hold grudges!) and hiss into his year, "Get your Mom's cell phone!"

He gives me a baffled look. Good God! Do I have to explain EVERYTHING???!!!! "Get you Mom's cell phone, I'll get my Dad's and we'll switch them!"

He nods briskly, and turns toward Donna. "Mommy, can I wear your coat for a few minutes? I'm a little cold."

"Sure, honey." Donna shrugs out of her coat and puts it on him. He fishes around for the phone, and slyly hands it to me. Now it's my turn. I turn towards Daddy. Hmm, maybe I won't need a diversion. He's staring at Donna anyway. Things may not be hopeless after all. Whoops! He's looking at me now. Think, Joanie!

"Hey, Daddy, could we watch a movie when we go home?"

"Well I don't know, it's getting kinda late..............."

"PLEASEEEEE Daddy?"

"Oh, all right! Tomorrow's Saturday anyway, and we can both sleep in since I don't have much on my schedule tomorrow."

"Yea Daddy! You're the best!" I lean over and give him a huge hug. I know he always keeps his phone in his left jacket pocket. So, I reach in there, and quickly take it out and stick in Donna's phone. I pass his phone to Luke, who puts it back in Donna's coat pocket. We're coming to Luke's apartment now. Thank goodness we made the switch in time! Let's just hope someone calls them soon so they figure it out!"


	9. When Josh Met Donna 9

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

Josh's Apartment

Josh's POV:

"Okay Joanie, what movie do you want to watch?" I ask my daughter as I head out to the living room with  
soda and popcorn.

"I want a love story one," Joanie says as she begins digging through the movie choices. 

Before I can voice my complaints about watching a love story, my cell phone rings. 

"You better answer your cell phone Daddy, It could be important," Joanie says as she looks up from the  
movies.

I nod at my daughter and answer the phone. "Josh Lyman," I say hoping its not Leo asking me to come  
back to work tonight. 

"Who is this?" an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line says.

"This is Josh Lyman. Who is this?" I ask.

"This is Richard," the man says in a grumpy voice as I try to place just who the hell Richard is. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not placing you right now. Could you tell me what you're calling about," I say.

"Not that its any of your business, but I'm calling to talk to my hypocritical ex-wife you asshole," this  
Richard tells me. All of the sudden it hits me that Richard is Donna's exhusband and I must have her phone.

"Look, I don't know where the hell you get off calling Donna hypocritical and me an asshole you worthless  
piece of scum, but you better watch it because you have no idea who you're talking to!" I warn him. 

"Oh get over you self and tell Donna to get off her high horse when she lectures me about bringing women  
back to the house when Luke's around," Richard says as I feel my blood begin to boil. 

"Okay, that was a serious mistake there. Like I said, you don't seem to realize who it is you're dealing with.  
I'm Josh Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff, the IRS and the department that licenses you work for  
me!" 

"Oh I see, I'm dealing with an over protective boyfriend. Well that's just great. I'll have to deal with your  
shit for about five minutes before you firgure out that she's good in bed but not good at much else," Richard  
replies. 

"Joanie, leave right now," I tell my daughter, not wanting her to hear what is coming next. Joanie knows I'm  
serious and rushes to her room. 

"Ah you brought another woman over to Donna's place. At least I waited a few months before I did that,"  
Richard says.

"Listen you poor excuse for a human being, I was talking to my daughter. Unlike you, asshole, I don't cheat  
on women and I certainly don't use them to pay my bills!" I yell. 

"Is that what she told you?" Richard asks.

"Actually I found out from someone else. How dare you take advantange of a woman like that! How dare  
you cheat on someone as sweet as her! How dare you produce a child and then take no responsibility for  
him!" I shout. 

"I take responsibilty for my son and who the hell are you to judge me!" Richard says.

"I'm a father in every sense of the word! That's who I am to judge you! I'm a decent human being. That's  
who I am to judge you! I'm in charge of the IRS who will be instructed tomorrow to look into you account.  
I was there when you talked to her this afternoon, you complete asshole. I know who you are and how you  
operate and its disgusting!"

"Ah Donna's finally found her little knight in shinning armor that she always wanted. You're going to see  
through her little damsel in destress act pretty soon," Richard taunts.

"Damsel in destress? What the hell are you talking about? You obviously know nothing about her. She can  
stand up to me, which let me tell you not many people can. Not to mention the fact that I heard her verbally  
kick your ass this afternoon while she stood in my office!" I remind him.

"You mean they let girls like that into the White House?" Richard sneers. 

"Listen Dr. Dick, I let whomever the hell I want into the White House. I even took her into the Oval Office  
where she impressed the President of the United States. You'd have trouble impressing the President of your  
local high school! If I were you, I'd be on the look out for an IRS agent tomorrow," I warn. 

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Lyman? Because I'll get a lawyer on the phone right now," Richard threatens.

"You've got a lawyer on the phone and I've got about 200 more in the West Wing who'd love a chance to  
help me rip you apart. I'd remember that the next time you talk badly about her or make her cry, because I'll  
find out about it and make your life hell," I warn. 

"You couldn't," Richard says.

"You know what Dr. Dick? I've got the Oval office, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Secretary of State, the  
head of the FBI, CIA, and IRS, and the Situation Room of the White House on speed dial, there is very little  
I couldn't do. Do you know what today is Dick?" I ask.

"Uh Friday," he answers, sounding a little more scared of me now.

"That's right, Firday. Its Take Out The Trash Day, and let me tell you, i will take great pleasure in kicking  
you to the curb. You treat a great woman like dirty, you missed your son's game, you threaten me, and you  
don't seem to care at all. Well that ends now. The next time i hear that you make either of them shed one  
more tear either of sadness, anger, or frusteration, I will find some way to lock your good for nothing ass in  
jail," I say before hanging up the phone. 

"JOANIE!" I hollar.

"Yes daddy," she says as she comes running out of her room.

"Get your coat, we're going to Donna's," I tell her. Its a crime that a piece of shit like that ever had a  
woman like Donna. 

* * *

Donna's Apartment  
Donna's POV

Whoa! What a day! I am ready to collapse, but I still need to take care of Luke first.

"Luke, into the shower, and make it quick!" I'm one of the moms lucky enough to have developed a "Don't  
mess with me tone" that actually works. Fortunately, I've only had to use it on rare occasions. Obviously,  
Luke recongnizes it, and hops into the shower. I'm pouring myself a glass of wine when my cell phone rings. 

Who can it be at this hour? I pick it up, praying it's not Jake with another crisis. "Hello?" 

A hesitant voice replies, "Donna?" It's C.J. She sounds a little off. Wonder what's going on. 

"Hey C.J. Is everything ok?" 

"Yeah, Donna. Ummmmm.......do I hear the shower running?" 

Ok, she's starting to freak me out. "Yeah. Is something wrong?" 

"Mind if I ask who's in there?" 

"Can I just say that's the strangest question that I've ever been asked?" 

"Just answer me, Donnatella!" 

"It's Luke, C.J. We just got back from dinner with Josh and Joanie." 

"Anyone else there?" 

"NO! Claudia Jean, what's going on?" 

"Ummm, can I talk to Josh?" 

"Why are you asking me for permission!!?? Of course you can! Just hang up the phone, and call him at  
home!" 

"You mean he's not there??" 

"NO!! What the hell gave you THAT idea!!???" 

"Uh, Donna, you're holding Josh's cell phone right now. I was only calling to remind him about our early  
morning Staff meeting tomorrow. But now, that's the farthest thing from my mind. Spill, girl!" 

I stare dumbfoundedly at the cell phone. Sure enough, it's not mine. "C.J. I have NO idea how our cell  
phones got switched, but they did. And NOTHING's going on!" I just wish there was. 

"Nothing, Donnatella?" C.J. asks archly. I start blushing as I think about dinner, and the other events of the  
day. 

"Absolutely nothing, Claudia Jean," I sputter as she begins to laugh uproariously. Wait a minute.......Cab  
ride, coat,........."LUKE NATHANIAL BAUER, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" 

"C.J., I've got to have a talk with my darling son. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Just promise me you'll go easy on the little guy. And Donna? I still don't believe that nothing  
happened." 

I'm too worked up to respond to that, so I just hang up. Luke is standing in front of me, all dried off and  
dressed. He sees the cell phone in my hand and a guilty expression crosses his face. "Young man, were you  
responsible for this?" 

He nods slowly. "That was your Aunt C.J., just calling to remind Josh about something. What if it had been  
something important that Josh needed to take care of right away?" 

"But Mommy, " he protests, "it was Joanie's idea!!!" 

"I don't care. You should have known better. BOTH of you should have known better. I'd start explaining, if  
I were you." 

He sighs reluctantly. "Well, Mommy, Joanie and I had a plan, and......" But before he can continue, the  
doorbell rings, and Luke breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Not so fast, young man. You are NOT getting out of it that easily!" I open the door, prepared to shoo  
whoever it is away as soon as possible. But it's Josh and Joanie. Joanie looks a little bewildered, but excited.  
Josh is trying to smile, but I can tell something's wrong. But first things first. "Hi you two," I say with a  
smile. I usher them in. "Actually, it's a good thing you guys dropped by. Josh, I don't know if you found out  
yet, but...." 

"Yeah, the cell phone thing, " he interrupts. "We can switch later. We need to talk Donnatella." I can see by  
the look in his eyes that he means it. I quickly put the kids in my room and settle them in with a movie. 

I'm unexpectedly nervous. What's going on? "Want something to drink? I was about to have some wine." 

"Wine sounds good, I'll get it." He's surprisingly adept in the kitchen. Richard never set foot in the kitchen,  
much less picked up a dish towel. He poured me my wine, but got water for himself. We both get  
comfortable on the couch. 

"What's wrong Josh? I hope you're not mad at the kids. I don't think you missed anything important. Did any  
calls come for me, by any chance?" 

He smiles, and shakes his head. "Everything's fine, Donna. No, I'm not mad at the kids." 

"Then what is it?" 

"You did, in fact get a phone call." 

I can tell immediately who called. "He DIDN'T!" I gasp. 

Josh smiles ruefully."I'm afraid he did." 

"Oh my God." I bury my face in my hands. "Did he do or say anything I need to apologize for?" 

I can feel Josh starting to get angry. He picks up my face and forces me to look him in the eyes. "You have  
NOTHING to apologize for Donnatella. Do you understand?"

"But......" 

"NOTHING! You are in no way resposible for his behavior, now or during the time you were married. You  
married a jackass Donna, and you have no reason to take responsiblily for his stupidity, arrogance, or  
vindictiveness." I have to smile a little. No one has described my ex in quite that way before. "You are not  
responsibly for him cheating on you, or taking advantage of your sweet nature, or being a miserable example  
for Luke. Understand?" 

"Comprendo, Señor," I wisper before I give him a small kiss on the cheek. When I look at him again, he's  
got a silly smile on his face. "What?" 

"Here I was, thinking I was impressing you with the Spanish, " he smirks. 

"Oh, you definitely impressed me with the Spanish, Joshua." 

"But you know Spanish too." 

"Not as well as you do, appearantly."

We smile at each other briefly, before I take a deep breath. I HAVE to ask. "Listen, how big of a shmuck  
was he to you?"

He cocked his head. "You want sugar-coated,or the low-down dirty version?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Low down dirty."

"Well, let's see. First of all, he assumed I was your boyfriend. When he heard me talking to Joanie, he  
assumed I was cheating on you, like he did." 

"But you would never do that!" I say. "I mean, you wouldn't cheat on a woman. I can tell you're not the  
type, " I quickly amend. 

"Thank you Donnatella. I set him straight about Joanie. Then he basically told me that I'd get tired of you in  
five minutes, because you're boring, and not good for much. At which point, I totally lost it. I couldn't  
believe he was talking about ANYONE like that, much less you! So, I basically told him that he had no right  
to talk about you like that, and I told him what I thought of him" I smile and shake my head. If I had known,  
I would have sold tickets to the event. I think it shows how far I've grown that I don't even buy into  
Richard's crap anymore. Josh continues, "He got offended when I called him a bad father, and tried to  
defend himself. I told him to shove it." What?? Was he expecting the Father of the Year Award? Of course  
he's a bad father! "I also informed him that I would see to it that the rest of his life is a living hell if he even  
thinks the wrong way about you and Luke." Oh, my God! Where has this man BEEN all my life!!!!???? "He  
asked me what I was going to do about it." Josh looks mischievous, and tries to look innocently at the  
ceiling as he finishes the story. "I just casually mentioed that the Oval Office, IRS, FBI, CIA, and Secret  
Service were all on my speed dial. That shut him up for a moment." He then shakes his head in mock regret.  
"Unfortunately, poor Richard didn't quite get it. He tried to call my bluff. Said he was going to call his  
lawyer. I just told him that I have access to the White House Counsel's office and they'd bury whatever  
lameass lawyer he has. In fact, I'm thinking about going to the President with this. He could help me think up  
other ways to punish him." I can't help it. I pull him to me and hug him close. 

I pull back a fraction of an inch. "Are you always so protective of people you met less than 24 hours ago?" 

"Only if I happen to care for them, " he whispers.

I feign shock. "Why Joshua Lyman, are you saying you care about me and my son?" 

He laughs and pulls me to him again. "Something like that, Donnatella." 

I start laughing until he puts his lips to mine * and proceeds to kiss me breathless.


	10. When Josh Met Donna 10

**When Josh Met Donna**

**by:** Christina  & Lisa

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** Alternative Universe. Loosely based on the movie One Fine Day

* * *

Donna's Apartment

Josh's POV:

Wow, kissing Donna feels really good. I should have done this much earlier in the day.

"Mmm," Donna murmurs as she pulls back and opens her eyes. "Good to know that mouth of yours is good for something other than arguing."

"You haven't seen anything yet," I say with a grin as I lean in to kiss her again. We kiss for a few minutes until Donna is laying on her back on the couch with a very satisified smile on her face. Then her face changes and she is pushing against my chest.

"What?" I ask.

"Josh, there are two little kids in the other room," Donna points out. I stick my head up over the back of the couch to look for signs of Luke and Joanie but don't see any. 

"They're busy watching a movie that must have an hour left at least," I say as I lean in for another kiss. 

Donna gives in to a the kiss for a couple seconds before telling me that our two kids aren't known for their long attention spans and could get bored with the movie at any minute. 

"What movie did you put on?" I ask since I know generally what will hold Joanie's interest and what won't. 

"The Lion King," Donna replies. Hmm, not known to be one of Joanie's favorites, but she might sit though it. 

"She'll watch it," I say in what I hope is a convincing voice.

"It's Luke's favorite so he'll watch it," Donna says before kissing me again. It is a couple minutes later when I hear Luke shout "JOANIE, your daddy is KISSING my mommy!"

I jump up as quickly as possible as Joanie comes running out of the room as fast as he r little legs will carry her.

"Luke, did you need something?" a very flustered Donna asks. 

"I was just getting a movie snack," Luke says as he holds a bag of cookies up to his mom. 

"Well, um, its getting a little late. Maybe Joanie and I better head home," I say, not really sure what to do in this situation. 

"But Daddy, I want to finish the movie," Joanie complains as she stomps her foot. 

"Joanie, you have that very same movie at home and you've already seen it a dozen times," I point out. 

"But its not the same! I want to watch it here," Joanie pouts.

"Give me one good reason why you want to watch it here and then I'll consider it," I say. 

"Donna has a water bed and you don't," Joanie says. Okay, well that's an interesting bit of information to know. I look over at Donna who is blushing a little at the fact that I know have this knowledge. 

"What do you think?" I ask Donna.

"I don't mind if she wants to stay over," Donna replies. 

"Yah!!" the kids shout.

"Just no jumping on my bed," Donna warns as the kids rush back into her room. 

"So, a water bed huh," I tease as I lift my eye brow. 

"Shut up," Donna says quickly. 

"I just saying......" I start to say.

"And I'm just saying if you ever want to test it out, you'll shut up," Donna relpies. 

"And I'm shuting up now," I say quickly because I am very much in favor of trying it out. 

"I thought that might work," Donna says with a grin. 

"So, Joanie is going to stay the night?" I ask. 

"If it's alright with you," Donna replies. 

"She's never stayed with anyone other than senior staff members that she calls aunt and uncle," I say. 

"Maybe you want to stay too... you know just so she doesn't get scared," Donna offers.

"I have to say, I think that might be the best idea," I reply even though I know there is no way that Joanie would get scared and I'm pretty sure that Donna knows that too. "I'll just run home and get up both some pajamas."

"You wear pajamas?" Donna says with a grin. 

"As a matter a fact, I wear huge blue pajamas that CJ gave me, and I'm told I look very handsome in them," I tell her. 

"I'll have to see about that," Donna says sugestively. 

"Yes you will," I reply as I take a step closer to her and lean in to kiss her goodbye.

"Daddy, I thought of another reason," I hear Joanie say and I jump backwards. 

"What's that?" I ask as Donna looks amused by the fact that I am now the flustered one. 

"So you and Donna can kiss some more," Joanie says.

"I swear, I'm getting you and your Aunt CJ matching bells tomorrow," I say.

"Can I get Luke one of those bells?" Donna asks. 

"Bells all around. I'll send Amy to go get them tomorrow," I say, making a mental note to have her send Donna some flowers too. "I'll be right back with the pajamas. Be good for Donna," I tell Joanie before turning to leave. 

"Daddy, you forgot something!" Joanie calls so I turn around. 

"What's that?" I ask. 

"Goodbye kisses. One for me and one for Donna," Joanie says with a smile.

"So you're okay with me kissing Donna? You didn't seem to like it when I kissed Mandy," I say to my daughter. 

"Duh daddy, Luke and I have only been trying all day to get you two to kiss. I like Donna. I just didn't like Mandy," Joanie says as I lean down and give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bye sweetie, now go watch your movie and I'll be right back," I say as I spin her around in the direction of Donna's room. "I guess I've been ordered to kiss you goodbye too," I say as I turn toward Donna when Joanie is out of sight.

"And do you always follow orders?" Donna asks. 

"Ones that I like, I do," I say as I lean in and kiss her. 

* * *

Donna's Apartment  
Donna's POV

Ok, I can already tell that kissing Josh is going to be a hard habit to break, and we've only been doing it for like 10 minutes. Is it possible to become addicted that quickly and easily? I'm fighting for breath again when I push Josh away. "Go home and pack Joshua. I want to see those blue pajamas!" And Josh is out the door after a lightning grin and another quick kiss. I close the door behind him and sigh. I'm sure there's an idiotic smile on my face right now. Now, I need to talk to Luke. Joanie may be fine with all this, but I need to make sure my son in too. 

I walk into my bedroom and sure enough, the kids are sprawled on my bed, totally absorbed in the movie. I walk over to Luke."Honey, come out with me for a second. We need to talk." Luke starts to pout like Joanie did earlier.The two of them are so similar sometimes, it's scary. 

"But Mommy, " he protests, "they're about to sing Hakuna Matata!" 

I roll my eyes. Like he and Joanie won't rewind it the minute he gets back. Joanie pipes up, "Oh, it's all right Luke. We're rewind it when you get back." Ok, that's starting to freak me out. 

I gesture for Luke to follow me outside. I sit down on the couch, and he sits right next to me. I squeeze him tight and said, "Now Luke, I know Joanie said that the two of you want me and Josh to date, but I need you to be honest with me. If this is making you uncomfortable at all, you have to let me know." 

Luke shakes his head. "No, Mommy, I really am ok with it. I like Josh, and Joanie and I will get to play together more." I have to grin. Trust my son to think about how the situation would benefit him. But then he bites his lip. "I just hope Josh won't make you cry, like Daddy did." 

"I would never intentially hurt anyone, Luke. Especially someone like your mother." Surprised, we whip our heads around to see Josh with two duffel bags in his hand. He walks over, kneels down so he and Luke are eye-level and says solemnly, "I can't make you any promises. I don't know what's going to happen a year, a month, a week from now. But what I do know is, no matter what happens between your mother and me, I will always promise to always be a friend to both of you, and to never take the two of you for granted." I can't help it, my eyes start to tear up. And I see hope and trust gleaming in Luke's eyes as he hesitantly opens his arms out to Josh. I see a dimpled grin on Josh's face before he hugs Luke close.This is incredible. In the course of less than 24 hours, Josh has become more of a father figure to my son than my idiot ex ever was. Speaking of my ex.......... Luke and Josh are talking quietly, and by now, Joanie has come out to join them. I reluctantly leave the cozy scene to take care of business. 

I slip out of the room, and call my ex from the kitchen. Naturally, I get his machine. "Dick, it's Donna. No, don't answer, just keep on doing what you're doing. Or maybe I should say who. Whatever. Just listen up! First of all, I heard about the phone call you made. I don't know who the hell you think you are to talk to Josh Lyman the way you did. You are going to formally apologize to him tomorrow, understand? I wouldn't underestimate the man, if I were you. And no, this is not blindly in love, awe-struck Donna talking. I got over that years ago. Also, I'm thinking we need to revisit Luke's custody arrangement. You'll be hearing from my lawyer tomorrow. Until you're ready to be a decent father, don't talk to my son again, all it does is cause him pain. So, here's the bottom line: stay away from Luke until you can be a good father, and apologize to Josh. If I find out you haven't by the end of the day tomorrow, I know more than a few people who would love to help me cause you pain. Bye now." Man that felt GOOD! 

I take a deep breath and rejoin everyone in the living room, expecting to see the kids jumping all over Josh. Instead, Josh is dead asleep on the couch, and the kids aren't far behind. They've both laid their heads down on Josh's lap. Thankfully, both the kids are in pajamas already, so I pick each of them up and bring them to my room and cover them with a blanket. Josh, unfortunately, is still fully dressed. But I take of his tie, and slip off his shoes for him. I'm tempted to reach into his bag to check out those infamous pajamas, but I resist. Instead, I drag him up and prop him next to me long enough for me to pull out the couch so he can stretch out and actually get to sleep. I gently lay him back down and he immediately rolls over and continues sleeping. So much for romance. But I can hardly blame him. It's been quite a day, and I'm exhausted too.

I go to my room, check on the kids, and get ready for bed too. I'm not in the mood to deal with two kids tossing and turning in bed all night, so I go out to the living room and stretch out next to Josh. Somehow, his arms end up around my waist, and we fall asleep in each others' arms. I've forgotten how good it feels to be in a man's arms, and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Next Morning:  
CJ's POV

RINGGG!!!! 

Oh my God! It is 6 o' clock in the freaking morning. I swear, it better be either Leo or the President, telling me that there's a national emergency, or else whoever is on the other end of the line is DEAD! I got home at 2 a.m. what do you want from me?

"Whoever this is, it better be DAMN important!" I say when I pick up the phone. 

"Aunt C.J., you're not supposed to swear."

What the hell?? "Luke, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me and Joanie. Did we wake you up, Aunt C.J.?"

"Yes, am I'm hoping for your sakes that you're calling with news about your parents, or else you can both forget about getting presents for your birthday."

"Well then Luke and I should expect some AWESOME presents!" Joanie's voice is on the line now.

"I'm listening, " I said as I turn on the light and stumble into my kitchen for coffee.

"Daddy and I slept over at Luke and Donna's," she reported smugly.

What??!!! That was quick! "Wait-how did the two of you end up spending the night?"

"Daddy wanted to check out Donna's waterbed," Joanie replies. I nearly spit out her coffee when I hear that. Joshua Lyman! I didn't think you had it in you!

"Don't tell me........"

"Oh, please Aunt C.J. They didn't do anything except kiss a lot, which got boring after awhile," I'm talking to Luke now, after he and Joanie had a minor scuffle over the phone.

"So where are your parents right now? Still sleeping?" I ask.

"Yeah, they don't have a clue what's going on. They think they did this on their own."

"Excuse me?" I wince as I hear Donna's voice. She's never at her best this early in the morning.

"Whoops, Aunt C.J. Gotta go! We'll talk to you about our presents later." And with that, those two deliquents leave me alone to face the wrath of Donnatella Moss.

"Hello Claudia Jean. How are you this fine morning?" she asks. Her voice is almost eerily polite. Now I'm really scared.

"Umm Donna, before you go after my head, can you give me a chance to explain?"

"Is there something to explain?" she asks, as though she is completely puzzled. "Because it sounds to me like you were plotting with two 8 year olds to improve my love life when that area of my life should be my own personal business and no one else's!"

DAMN! I'm really in for it now. "I'm really sorry Donna. It's just that I thought you and Josh would be a really great couple, and the kids want this really badly too, and.....well I really have nothing else to say. I was really hoping this would turn out for the best."

"Who says it didn't?" she replies coyly.

"WHAT! You mean you aren't mad?"

"Of course not, C.J.! I got a date with a really great guy who my son happens to adore too. What's there to be mad about?"

"You mean you put me through that whole lecture for your own amusement?"

There's silence on the other end. "Yeah, basically. I'm entitled to a little fun, aren't I?"

"You are EVIL Donnatella!"

"I am, aren't I?" she chuckles.

"So spill already!"

"You mean your two spies haven't already given you a full debriefing yet?"

"For the most part, but I want details!" This is great! I'm really happy for the two of them. It's about time! But don't get me wrong-I intend to get Donna back for scaring me like that.

"Well, let's meet for lunch. I'll tell you about it then."

"Done! I've got to get into work. I'll see you guys later! Oh, and Donna? Josh has a staff meeting at 8:30. So try not to distract him, so he has a chance of actually making it on time."

Donna just laughs as we hang up. I rub my hands together. Man, do I have a juicy tidbit for the West Wing gossip mill!

* * *

Donna's POV:

By the time I finish up with C.J. The kids are already changed and at the table for breakfast. Josh is just waking up too. He rubs his hand over his face and through his hair, which is just too cute for words.

He sees me and smiles. "Well, isn't this a nice sight to wake up to."

I just laugh and shake my head. He can still bring the charm this early in the morning?

"Who was on the phone?"

"C.J. she just wanted to make sure I'm not responsible for you being late to your staff meeting today."

"Ok. 8:30 right?" I nod. "Hmmm. Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yep. The pot is next to the stove. Help yourself."

"You mean you're not gonna pour me a cup?"

I take a deep breath. "Ok, I guess it's time for me to make a confession." He nods, intrigued.

"Well, during high school, I'd work as a waitress at a diner over the summer. One of my jobs was to pour people coffee. One summer, this group of people came in, and they all wanted coffee. But, they all wanted it different ways. They drove me crazy, because they were all so damn picky. One guy even threatened to send it back if I didn't get it right. After that day, I was so traumatized that I swore I'd never pour anyone coffee ever again. So, like I said, next to the stove and help yourself!"

Josh just laughs and walks into the kitchen to get himself coffee. I sit down with Joanie and Luke at the table with my own cup. "So, Luke, where should we take Joanie and Josh for sushi tonight?" Joanie wrinkles her nose. "What? I thought you wanted to go, honey," I say. 

"Well, that was when I wanted you and Daddy to spend more time together. Now that you are, I'd prefer not to eat raw fish." Ah hah! I knew there was more to the story than just Joanie wanting to be more adventurous.

I pretend to be angry again. "Young lady, do you mean to tell me that you were making that all up? You were tricking me? Just because you want me and your dad to date?"

Joanie rolls her eyes. "Please! I'm a Lyman! I order my hamburgers burnt! Of COURSE I was pretending."

"Pretending what?" Josh asks as he strolls back into the room. He quickly kisses me on the cheek before he sits down. I turn to him. "Apparently, your daughter doesn't really want sushi tonight. She was just trying to make us spend more time together."

Josh grins. "Thank the Lord! She's come to her senses!" I pretend to be miffed. "No offense Donna, but the idea of eating raw fish is just wrong!" I laugh and give up. I'll have plenty of time to change his mind on that one.

"By the way, I got a message from C.J. on my voice mail. She wanted us to know that the whole West Wing knows about us now, and that you and Luke have been invited to the President's chili dinner tonight. It's at 7 in the Residence."

I'm confused. "But why would I be invited. I mean, it seems to be more like a family thing."

"Well, he met you and he likes you. That's all it takes. Plus, the First Lady and Zoey will be there too. You'll have a good time."

* * *

That Evening  
Josh's POV:

"Wait. What exactly is the protocol at these things?" Donna asks just outside the door to the Residence. 

"Well, we still call him Mr. President, but other than that, it's completely relaxed," I explain. 

"Okay," Donna says with a nod as I open the door. 

"TOBY!" Luke says as he pushes past us and goes running to the grumpiest member of the Senior Staff. 

"Isn't he the scary one?" Donna whispers in my ear. 

"Nah, he's really a softy, but don't let him hear that I said that," I say. "Plus he and Luke bonded over pie and a chess game."

"But Luke doesn't know how to play chess," Donna says.

"Well, he's got a vague idea how to now," I say as I take her hand and lead her over to the President. "Mr. President, you remember Donna Moss."

"Of course. We're so glad you could come tonight," he says with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it. I hear you're making chili," Donna says. 

"That's good because my staff often tries to get out of it," the President says.

"Really? Because Josh says it's great. I can't wait to try it," Donna says.

"Good. I'm just going to go spice it up a bit," the President says as he heads off. 

"So how bad is the chili if you guys try to get out of it? Donna asks as soon as he's out of earshot. 

"Well, Zoey's here so she'll fix it up when he's not looking," I explain. "That is of course confidential information. I hope I can trust you with it."

"I won't tell," Donna tells me with a conspirator's grin. 

"Hey guys," CJ says as she walks up to us. 

"What's up CJ?" Donna asks. 

"Well, I was just thinking. It's been a long time since Luke or Joanie has had a sleepover at my place. I figured I could kill two birds with one stone, and do it the same night. Say next Friday?" CJ offers. 

"We might have to take you up on that," Donna says with a smile and a squeeze of my hand. 

"Might?" I tease. 

"We'll a girl can't just promise something like that," Donna says with a smile. CJ laughs and heads off to join Toby and the kids. "But I'd say your chances of testing out the water bed are pretty damn good," Donna whispers in my ear. 

"Donna, I beg you not to talk like that here," I say. 

"Why not?" Donna says with a grin. 

"Because you just put some images in my head that I'm sure will be sticking around for a while, and I can't be thinking about that while I'm here with the President only 10 feet away," I explain. 

"Chili Time!" the President announces. We all walk toward the table except for Luke who takes off at a run announcing that he is once again starving. 

"Luke! We are in the White House. You don't run here," Donna tells him. 

"Now Donna, don't be upset with him. He's hungry and I've got no problem with running," the President says. "Do you like Chili Luke?"

"I love it. Are we having cornbread too?" Luke asks. 

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Jed says with a smile. 

Luke looks confused as he tries to recall who the Pope is. Luke glances around the room and Toby nods. Luke smiles before announcing that yes the Pope is Catholic. 

"Bring on the Chili and cornbread," the President says as we all sit down for dinner.

* * *

Epilogue CJ's POV:

I did watch the kids that Friday night and several Friday's after that. Friday night became Josh and Donna time so the kids hung out with me or another member of the senior staff. Luke is now an excellent chess player thanks to Toby's tutoring. Saturday became their day with the kids. Donna became the mother Joanie had never known while Josh was the father Luke always wanted. Everyone at the office knew that we better not call Josh on a Saturday unless it was a National emergency. Otherwise he would be at soccer games, picnics, the zoo, or otherwise entertaining the kids. Luke picked up on Joanie's habit of calling the members of the Senior Staff Aunt and Uncle. When re-election time rolled around, Josh was forced to travel the country. He left Joanie in Donna's hands, although he called every morning and every night. Donna surprised him by showing up in Oregon on his birthday, having dropped the kids off at Josh's mother's house. 

Josh asked Donna to marry him on election night in a speech sweet enough to even affect Toby. They were married in a private ceremony on Valentine's Day a few months later. Donna's ex-husband decided that he was no longer interested in paying child support since he found himself a trophy wife. He relinquished all claims to Luke and Josh adopted him the following day. Just under a year after they were married, Donna gave birth to a son. Josh still does his work as well as ever, although his bulldog image has taken a bit of a hit after the pictures of Joanie and Luke playing under his desk while baby Jed slept in his arms as he was working. Now, President Bartlet's second term is coming to an end and we all have to decide what to do. Josh was asked to come to work for Hoynes and was offered the position of Chief of Staff should he win the Presidency. Josh turned it down but wished him the best of luck. Josh decided to move his still growing family to Connecticut where his mother will be joining them. He's taking 2 years off and then will be running for the Senate Seat that will be empty. Donna has taken a few years off and has become close friends with Abby. Since a White House run for Josh has been discussed, Abby has taken it upon herself to prep Donna for life as First Lady. Donna has already decided that her main focus will be children and she is drawing up plans to start a children's advocacy group. Sam is taking his new wife Ainsley and his sail boat on a world tour, but will be back in time to help with Josh's campaign and to be his chief of staff when he wins. Leo is moving to New Hampshire to be near the Bartlet's but is thrilled that he will be close to the Lymans too. Toby and I are remaining in DC. He is writing a book called the Real Thing and I am working for NOW. Of course when Josh wins, we'll go to work for him, and try our best to take him all the way to the White House.


End file.
